La melancolía de Blue
by Haremtime
Summary: Blue también conocido como agente 4 después de los sucesos de octalings su mente se auto impuso un bloqueo que no le permitía sostener un arma o concertare en las batallas Blue harem
1. Chapter 1

Cromopolis conocida por el epicentro de las batallas por territorio, donde una serie de eventos, torneos y festivales son llevados acabo casi diariamente. Lugar que vio nacer a dos estrellas de la música callie y Marie su popularidad fue enorme pero un día las dos acordaron en formar carreras de solistas y después de un año las dos confirmaron su retiro. Callie se dedica a ser manager de nuevos talentos, con un grupo que está creciendo en popularidad en estos últimos días las cefalopop dos chicas que están comenzando a llamar la atención de las masas. Mientras tanto Marie decidió tomar el lugar de su abuelo como la vigilante de la única entrada de los octalings a la ciudad, aún que a echo unas excepciones le a ayudado a entender a los octalings y echó pactos de no agresion a cambio de suministro de energía, por desgracia solo una parte do los octalings aceptaron la propuesta dividiéndose en dos facciones una que vive en paz y otra que busca la supremacía.

Aunque la vida de los agente tuvo un cambio considerable no son los únicos interesantes en este mundo los agente también tuvieron su evolución.

Nombre Orange nombre clave: Agente 3. Después de lo sucedido con los octolings se dedicó al círculo competitivo de la batalla por territorio convirtiéndola en una de los top diez del circuito profesional, y una idol a los 16 años con su debut oficial y actual mente con 18 años mantiene su posición y su fama.

Pero no todo fue para bien para todos los agentes…

Nombre: Blue Nombre clave: Agente 4…

Después de los sucesos de los octalings el nunca pudo apuntar un arma, nunca pudo concentrarse en ninguna batalla, siendo su sueño el círculo profesional, pero este defecto nunca lo abandonó, Callie al enterarse le ofreció trabajo como su ayudante y Marie como vigía, tomando los dos puestos y con ello manteniéndose con un buen sueldo aún que en sus días libres trata de entrar en batallas pero todos los equipos lo han rechazado y aunque no lo parezca el joven antes era muy optimista pero todo cambió, hace un año, los responsables dos chicas, la primera su compañera y amiga desde hace un año Orange lo rechazó cuando se declaró, solo para escucharla decir que no veía futuro con el, y la segunda chica Yellow una novata que entró rápidamente al circuito profesional gracias a la ayuda de Blue y sus consejos, conociéndose en la tienda de zapatos , platicando, riendo y quedando una que otra vez, pero el gran día ella solo se rió y le dijo que no podía salir con alguien que no poseía futuro, marchándose y dejando a un Blue deprimido e incapaz de soltar una lagrima, tal vez porque el ya pensaba que lo dicho por Orange y Yellow era verdad pero eso no evitó sentir dolor y en un acto de auto crítica y respeto a su persona decidió entrar a terapia para ver si podía mejorar en algo su situación.

—Y cada vez que duermo veo que todo avanza mientras yo me quedo parado, solitario y sin nadie a mi lado—

—Ya veo, las pesadillas no cesan , Dime Blue nunca as pensado en arregla los problemas con tus compañeras Orange y Yellow—

—No mentiré doc, lo he pensado pero, me siento incapaz de hablarles y la verdad siento que mis demás amigos no puedo pedirles un apoyo por lo ocupados que están y la verdad creó que estoy un poco arto de que me vean abajo por no empuñar un arma de tinta, simplemente quisiera dejar todo atrás—

—Blue, escapar no es la solución y acordamos que tienes un bloque auto impuesto no es tu culpa solo pasó algo que te marco y no puedes disparar por esa razón, bueno al parecer ya se acabo el tiempo te veo la próxima semana Blue—

—Nos vemos doctor y claro lo veo la próxima semana —

Blue salió del consultorio del psicólogo hace medio año que comenzó con su terapia con uno que otro avance pero nada concreto. Caminando por la plaza central un grito lo llamo que provenía de una mujer de 20 años con un traje y con unos tenis que a simple vista parecían zapatos

—Al fin te encuentro Blue necesito tu ayuda uno de los trabajadores del concierto de mañana no se presentó y necesito manos extra para el concierto—

—Claro Callie aún que es mi día libre, me has ayudado bastante como para negarme—

Callie sonrió y fueron caminando asta el área central donde el concierto se llevaría acabo y comenzaron con los preparativos pasando unas 6 horas asta que acabaron la instalación y corroboraron para evitar cualquier contratiempo.

—Al fin terminamos— Callie exclamó mientras se sentaba para descansar las piernas.

—Toma— Blue apareció con una botella de agua —fue agotador y pensar que es su primer concierto en un festival—

—Si me recuerdan a Marie y a mi, recuerdo cuando el último festival, Marie vs Callie, después de eso nos separamos, toda la gente pensó que nos peleamos pero la verdad cada una quería tomar su camino— Callie comentó mientras veía el centro de la ciudad —Y sabes, no me arrepiento de nada mi hermana y yo seguimos siendo las mejores amigas y nunca cambiará eso—

Blue sonrió por la actitud de Callie no a cambiado mucho desde que era una idol y la verdad le agradaba que no cambiará, pero algo lo saco de su pensamiento o mejor dicho dos chicas lo sacaron de su pensamiento Orange y Yellow.

—Callie (Blue también está con ella dios será incómodo esto) ganamos unos cupones para comer postres a mitad de precio quieres venir con nosotras—

—Bueno suena bien pero—volteo a ver a Blue el chico no se veía feliz

—Callie nos vemos mañana, tengo que hacer las compras de la semana—Marchándose y dejando a las tres chicas solas

—Bueno que dices Callie vienes, yo invito los primeros pasteles(Al parecer Blue no lo a olvidado)— Yellow suspiro al sentir que el ambiente de tensión se esfumó.

—Claro vamos (Blue…)—

Blue compró uno que otro alimento y bebidas para la semana, el se encontraba en la puerta de su apartamento que al entrar y encender la luz guardo los alimentos, tomó una bebida y se sentó en el suelo enfrente de una mesa casi al ras del piso lo suficiente mente alta para meter las piernas, mientras bebía el veía un rodillo, una pistola de tinta y cuatro fotos la primera de el y Orange, la segunda con Callie, Marie y el capitán, la tercera de el y Yellow y por último el y las cefalopop.

Ya cansado de ver el pasado y el presente decidió dormir un poco, pero el destino no lo dejaría descansar mucho tiempo,

—Situación de la vigilante—

—La vigilante a caído en la trampa dos de nuestros soldados la an distraído y actual mente será incapaz de detectar nuestras tropas—

—Preparen todo en unas horas reclamaremos lo que le pertenece a los octalings por derecho—

3:45 am

Una bomba de tinta detonó en él área central causando daños materiales

3:50 am

Las tropas octalings se movilizan

4:00 am

La fuerza policial se encuentra cara a cara con los octalings

4:07 am

Suena la alarma de pánico en toda la ciudad

4:10 am

La invasion comenzó

4:15 am

Los profesionales deciden ayudar en la situación

4:20 am

Callie, Orange y Yellow llegan a apoyar a la evacuación

4:30 am

Marie avisa de la situación a Callie y a los oficiales

4:50 am

Los oficiales llegan al apartamento de Blue

5:00 am

—Por favor no empujen—

—Disculpe que está sucediendo—

—la ciudad está en alerta roja—

—Tenemos que llevarlos a algún lugar seguro—

Blue escuchó lo que los oficiales decían y mientras bajaba escucho algo que jamás pensó en volver a escuchar el sonido de las bombas octalings a lo lejos.

Sin miedo regreso a su departamento tomó su rodillo de élite, su ropa de pelea y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad y a medio camino se detuvo solo para darse cuenta y preguntarse —Porque tome mis armas—

Sin darse cuenta que ya estaba arriba de uno de los edificios del centro.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue observó el panorama de la ciudad tanto inklings y octalings eran heridos y mandados a las zonas de curación. Y en medio de toda esa guerra se encontraba Orange, Yellow y Callie protegiéndose una a la otra para evitar ser heridas.

—(¿porque estoy aquí?)—Blue estaba tranquilo y con cierta nostalgia. Pero duró poco ya que Yellow en un intento de salir de la situación en la que estaban, no observó una bomba que explotó, mandándola de regreso a su posición original y golpeando a sus dos compañera en el proceso.

—Lo lamentó chicas me apresuré—

—No te preocupes Yellow, la verdad es que estamos en un gran aprieto aquí, Orange cómo está la situación—

—Somos las únicas en esta zona, los oficiales y profesionales en él área fueron derrotados, diablos el centro es muy importante si dejamos que lo tomen se expandirán por toda la ciudad—

Los octalings estaban a punto de disparar asta que una bomba de tinta explotó en medio de tres soldados octarianos mandándolos a su zona de recuperación. Las tres chicas suspiraron de alivio ya que al explotar la bomba y a tres soldados abrió una brecha para reagruparse en un lugar seguro aún que ninguna vio de donde salió la bomba ni quien las había salvado pero después de esa locura las tres pensaban en invitarle una copa.

—Ok eso estuvo cerca, ahora solo queda eliminar los que faltan— Callie comentó pero de repente una música comenzó a sonar desde algún lado, sin previo aviso tres chicas dos inkling una de color blanco, otra con un kimono y una octaling morena aparecieron enfrente de Callie, Orange y Yellow

—lamentamos la demora, pero Marina no encontraba su arma—Perla

—Vamos perla comí mucho helado no estoy al cien— Marina

—Dejemos eso para después tenemos cosas que hacer, Orange y Marina suban a un edificio y con sus cargatinta nos darán cobertura, Perla y Yellow ustedes se ocuparán de mantenerlos a raya a los octalings en todo momento y Callie lista para recordar los viejos tiempos ayudando al abuelo—

—Claro y gracias por lanzar esa bomba en serio nos salvaron—

—¿Ee? ¿Que bomba? apenas llegamos—

Las chicas no notaron que no eran las únicas con cargatintas una octaling fijo a Marie y disparo alertando a todos en la zona de batalla, todas las chicas no pudieron reaccionar solo observaron como un chorro de tinta se acercaba, cuando una gran manta de tinta interceptando y dejando confundidas a todas las presentes. Pero recordando su posición y comenzaron a ejecutar el plan de Marie.

Mientras tanto en el techo de un edificio.

—(eso estuvo cerca)— Blue estaba re planteando donde estaban las octalings de élite, tomando la iniciativa de entrar en los edificios sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de enemigos al parecer lo usaban para emboscada a todo el que se acercará, la ventaja de Blue es que al parecer no notaron su presencia lo que le dio el factor sorpresa sumado lo estrecho de los pasillos le dio una ventaja táctica.

La pelea de los dos frentes comenzaba a bajar la intensidad, viendo cómo los octalings perdían su formación por culpa de Blue que eliminaba a sus centinelas y al no poder darles refuerzo por culpa del equipo comandado por Marie en cuestión de horas regresaron los oficiales y los profesionales dando como resultado mermando la invasion de los octalings mientras tanto la gente celebraba Blue está en un techo descansando aún que él pensaba que nadie lo veía, pero una inkling le tomó una foto reconociéndolo al instante.

11:00

La invasion fracasa.

Blue llegando a su departamento teniendo dudas de porque pudo retomar las armas sin temor pero al momento lo desestimó quedando dormido al instante.

Mientras en una cafetería seis chicas comían algo antes de ir a sus departamentos.

—¡Muy bien chicas, y díganme quién cree que nos salvo!— Perla gritó

—Perla no grites, queremos comer algo ya que bendito sea el dueño que abrió el local— Marina regaño

—Ya ya, la verdad es que estoy interesada en los profesionales los que tienen tinta azul son pocos, así que apuesto por Blue-Violet—Callie

—Incorrecto—Perla

—¿Hablas como si lo conocieras?—Marie

—Todas lo conocemos—Perla

La duda no duró mucho ya que Perla les dio su celular a lo que todas no sabían que mirar

—Ok el cielo se ve muy bien ¿pero que tenemos que ver?—Yellow preguntó ya que no veía nada interesante

—¿Enserio? Denle sum al techo—

Al decir eso Perla, Marina aplicó el sum solo para gritar —¡No puedes ser!— las demás reaccionaron a esto tomando el celular.

—¡Que diablos hace Blue en ese edificio!— Orange grito

—¿Puedo saber que te hace pensar que Blue nos rescato?—Yellow interrogó

—Tiene sentido según lo que hable con los demás profesionales todos se coordinaron antes de llegar al centro, ninguno se adelantó, y el único con las habilidades para reaccionar en esta situación es el— Marie analizó las probabilidades

—¿Como que habilidades?—Yellow

Recuerda la noticia de un equipo rescató el gran siluro— Orange

—Si—

—Bueno de ese equipo Callie es agente 1, Marie es agente 2 y yo soy agente 3, bueno soy el segundo agente 3 el primero se retiró—

—¿Si pero donde entra Blue?—

—Blue es el agente 4 salvo al capitán, recuperó la mayor cantidad de zapfish, venció a Dj Octavius y rescató al gran siluro— Callie termino

—Y el mejor show en el concierto o ¿batalla final?—Marina

Yellow se congeló ya que el chico que le ayudó cuando recién entro a este mundo, es literal mente el héroe de Cromopolis.

—Si las cosas no fueran ya de por sí complicadas, ahora sale esto—Yellow

—dímelo a mí, fui su compañera prácticamente el y yo confiábamos en el uno y el otro—Orange

—Hahaha la tienen difícil— Perla

—O ¡cállate!— Orange/Yellow

12:56

La vida cotidiana comienza


	3. Chapter 3

—hahaha—

—Tu no sabes nada—

—¿Lo disfrutas?—

—¡No lo disfruto!—

—Solo queríamos energía—

—Lo se, ¡lo sé! Pero lo usaban para máquinas de guerra—

—Disfrutas eliminar octalings—

—¡No no no, no lo hago, era ellos o yo—

Un Blue de un color más oscuro estaba enfrente de unos inklings mientras apunta y dispara con una sonrisa perturbadora en su rostro, viendo y disfrutando como los inklings son enviados a la zona de regeneración uno tras otro asta que la zona se quedó sin energía y las heridas se notaban más en los inklings.

—No hubo bajas en las misiones—

—Yo no lo disfruto—

—Yo, yo no, yo… lo disfruto—

Blue se despertó con un grito —No— se tomó la cabeza, hiperventilado mientras el sudor frío pasaba por su cuerpo.

—(Ok esta pesadilla es nueva, pero es la peor de todas)—

Blue se levantó tendió su cama y tomo un baño para relajar la mente ya pasando el tiempo salió para comer unas salchichas fritas asta que su teléfono sonó.

—Buenas quien habla—

—Agente 4, muchacho cuánto tiempo a pasado—

—¡capitán! A pasado un tiempo que se le ofrece—

—Bueno necesito una mano para un viaje que planeo hacer y quería ver si estás disponible—

—Claro capitán en donde se encuentra—

—En los muelles te espero en el bloque G 132—

—Ok nos vemos capitán—

Después de la llamada y desayunar las salchichas tomo sus cosas para dirigirse a los muelles.

3:00 pm

—Hola cromopolis aquí Marina y Perla con las noticias del día— Perla

—Buenas, hoy en la madrugada una serie de ataques fueron ejecutados en el centro de cromopolis.—

—Si, los responsables ya fueron arrestados y llevados a la justicia y ya zanjado eso comencemos con los escenarios del día de hoy—

Blue aceleró el paso para llegar al puerto para ayudar al capitán.

3:40 pm

—Eh agente 4, aquí—

—capitán es bueno volver a verlo ¿cuanto tiempo a sido?—

—4 meses en mi fiesta de retiro, bueno, dejando de lado eso necesito tu ayuda para revisar mi bote ya que quiero ir a conseguir unas algas y pasar el tiempo—

El capitán y Blue caminaron a un bote de tamaño mediano donde comenzaron a lavar el bote y preparar lo necesario para tomar las algas.

Con el tiempo el capitán noto que Blue estaba decaído.

—Dime agente 4, qué pasa—

Blue respiró hondo y pensó que comentarlo a una persona que literalmente lucho en el frente como el y comenzó la charla, las pesadillas y con ello las sucesos de esta mañana.

—Mmmm, lo e visto antes, o mejor dicho lo e vivido no es algo agradable, es culpa, un trauma que sientes que no eres un héroe sino el villano, cuando me enfrenté contra Octavio y tuve que exiliar a los octarianos a las alcantarillas, y la única vez que pude retomar mis armas era en el calor de la guerra, no de la batallas o juegos, simplemente la guerra me despejaba la mente me sentía un héroe que trata de darle sentido a sus acciones pasadas, buscando ser reconocido y que no has hecho lo incorrecto —

—¿Como lo supero capitán?—

—Platique con mi esposa, platique con mis amigos, platique con Octavio, aunque no acabó bien… eso último no resultó como quería, pero medí cuenta que no soy un héroe, solo un inkling que tuvo que hacer lo que tenía que hacer, dime ¿quién aparte de mi sabe de esto?—

—Nadie, aunque hay gente que se preocupa por mi solo saben que no puedo tomar las armas.—

—Mira agente 4, platica con Callie y Marie también con el agente 3 te ayudará mucho, no te aseguro que puedas tomar las armas, sin embargo las pesadillas pueden que desaparezca—

Blue se despidió del capitán y tomando rumbo a la ciudad pensaba el lo que platicó con el capitán —(¿puede que desaparezcan mis pesadillas? Bueno es mejor un "puedan" a un "no", creo que hablar con alguien me ayudara, digo el capitán me alzo el animo puede que salga algo bueno de esto)— camino asta la entrada de los estudios de grabación de cromopolis saludado a los trabajadores asta que vio a callie recargada en medio de dos puertas

—Callie, buenos días—

—Blue que bueno verte y que bien que llegas necesito ayuda, el ataque de la madrugada arruino el trabajo de ayer—

—Esto será un dolor de cabeza ¿ Verdad?—

Callie solo sonrió mientras los dos caminaban al escenario en el centro, aún que con el tiempo más gente comenzó ayudar en los preparativos del festival de mañana, terminando algo entrada la noche pero todo listo para el festival.

Blue al notar que eran las 10pm decidió invitar a comer a callie a un pequeño restaurante cercano al área de departamentos. Aún que el propósito principal de esto, es tener algo en el estomago la verdad es que no confiaba en nadie más que callie para contarle lo que le acomplejaba en todos estos años.

—Callie ayer yo—

—Nos ayudaste en la batalla contra los octalings ¿verdad?—

—Si como lo averiguaste—

—Perla te vio en el techo de uno de los edificios y los únicos que estábamos en él área eran oficiales o profesional, más que profesional con la habilidad que nos salvo son escasos y más escasos son los que cumplen con el color azul en su tinta—

—Wow, eso significa que Perla y Marina saben que estuve ese día—

—Si (¿le diré que Orange y Yellow también saben?) pero ya puedes retomar las armas eso significa que— callie no termino ya que Blue la interrumpió

—No es tan fácil— Blue tomó aire y tomando en ese suspiro un poco de valor hablo—Desde que rescatamos al gran siluro, e tenido pesadillas recurrentes y las cosas empeoraron cuando fui rechazado por Orange y Yellow, pensé que estas pesadillas solo estaban para recordarme que no puedo tomar un arma, que todos avanzan y yo me quedo atrás, pero en la batalla de esta madrugada yo— Blue trago duró y no pasó desapercibido por callie que cada vez se estaba preocupando más por su amigo—yo tuve otra pesadilla, está fue la peor de todas, era el villano, octalings querían energía para vivir sus vidas y yo se las quite, mi mente está revuelta no sé qué pensar, no sé si lo que decía mi sueño era real que disfruto todo esto, disfruto disparar a otros más allá de un juego o deporte, y esta mañana vi al capitán, le ayude con algunas cosas—Callie estaba blanca, uno de sus mejores amigos estaba siendo atormentado y ella lo desconocía aún que la mención de su abuelo la sorprendió— me dijo qué pasó por algo similar, que lo ayudó a hablar con otras personas y la verdad nadie más se me vino a la mente, una persona que le tenía la confianza para contárselo— Callie no necesito más se levanto y abrazo a Blue llamando la atención de los meseros y de los pocos comensales que pensaron que eran una paraje discutiendo de algo. Viendo como llamaron la atención pagaron la cuenta y caminaron al departamento de Blue, ya dentro del departamento Callie habló.

—Blue yo— Callie no soporto más y lloro mientras abrazaba a Blue—¿Tenía que verlo?, ¿tenía que darme cuenta que algo te pasaba?, eres de mis mejores amigos y yo no lo note, qué clase de amiga soy, ¿como no note esto?—

Ahora Blue abrazo a Callie —no es tu culpa, yo oculte esto, no quería meterte en mis problemas, yo lo lamento—

Callie mantuvo su abrazo asta que se tranquilizó, no quería dejar a Blue, no ahora que sabía lo que le estaba pasando.

—Blue puedo quedarme aquí esta noche—

–Claro duerme en la cama yo dormiré en el sofá o la alfombra—

Callie no dijo nada dejo que Blue la llevara a su habitación donde había una computadora, y unas fotos y encima de su mesa de noche la foto de ella y el, viendo que Blue estaba apunto de marcharse Callie tomó su brazo y de un tirón los acomodo a su lado en la cama matrimonial, abrazándolo y negándole cualquier ruta de escape.

—Callie ¿qué haces?—

—Creíste que te dejaría dormir en el sofá o en el suelo y lo más importante solo, déjame ser egoísta y no negarte a esto—

Blue no puso peros, solo tomo su brazo para que callie los usara como almohada y los dos se rindieran y durmieran abrazados.

—Callie eres la única persona en la que confió—

—Blue yo— Callie no pudo terminar su frase ya que Blue la beso tomando su cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo y por ende profundizar el beso y cuando su cuerpo exigió aire se separaron —Blue yo—

Un teléfono sonaba mientras una Callie semi dormida maldecía.

—Bueno—

—Callie donde estás, ya son las 3 de la mañana y no llegas a casa—

—Si perdón Marie se me olvidó avisarte, no te preocupes se me complicó el armado del escenario acabamos algo tarde y le pedí a Blue si podía dormir en su departamento, ya que era demasiado tarde para llegar a casa—

—Ok pero la próxima vez avisa me tenías preocupada—

—Si perdón te lo compensaré lo juro bueno nos vemos al rato—

Callie colgó el teléfono y noto que Blue no se despertó al parecer tenía el sueño pesado pero eso pasó a segundo plano ya que recordó su sueño, ella y Blue besándose —Blue— Callie volvió a acostarse mientras se acurrucó más cerca de Blue y mientras se quedaba dormida esperando revivir ese sueño y tal vez pensar en cómo ayudar a Blue con su problema.

Blue estaba acostado debajo de un pequeño árbol, con una brisa refrescante pero sentía un peso extra en su cuerpo viendo que era Callie quien lo abrazaba y con esa imagen acaricio su cabeza —¿Cuando fue la última vez que me relaje de este modo?—

Rosa + azul = un azul saturado.

Un amor saturado en confianza.


	4. Chapter 4

9:47 am

Blue se despertaba viendo que ya es siendo un poco tarde.

—Callie, Callie despierta, hoy es el concierto de Perla y Marina— Blue movía gentil mente a Callie ya que aunque deseaba que Callie despertara, lo calmaba su rostro, con un pequeño movimiento de su brazo acaricio su rostro pasando sus dedos por sus labios que lo atraían, pero un pequeño roce en sus labios recibiendo una mordida en su pulgar.

—¡Haaaay!—

El grito apenas logró sacar a Callie de su sueño viendo como Blue estaba con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Buenos días Blue, como dormiste—

Blue dejo su escena para ver a Callie observándolo, el sonrió y solo comentó que hace mucho que no descansaba de esta manera.

Callie y Blue se levantaron. Callie fue al baño mientras Blue fue a preparar el desayuno.

—Perdón Blue por hacerme el desayuno—

—No te preocupes Callie, después de todo es mejor desayunar ahora que no hacerlo por todo el trabajo que tendremos—

Callie comía una alga asta que que comento algo— Blue sobre lo de ayer, quiero que me avises de cualquier cosa, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y eres el último que se merece esto— Blue asintió ya que hablar de esto no fue una mala idea, tuvo su primer noche de descanso sin pesadillas, se sentía reanimado pero sobretodo tenía esperanzas de superar su situación.

Callie tomó sus cosas para ir a su departamento que comparte con Marie para tomar un baño y prepararse para el gran primer concierto de las cefalopop.

—Estoy en casa—

—Bienvenido Callie ¿tienes hambre? Prepare algas en escabeche—

—No gracias Blue y yo desayunamos—

Marie levantó sus hombros desestimando la respuesta para seguir comiendo mientras Callie tomaba un baño.—Blue ( Callie eres a la única en quien confío) te ayudaré a salir adelante—

Callie estaba viendo una repetición de una guerra de tinta mientras Blue la sujetaba desde la espalda ya que ambos estaban recostados en un sofá, aún que su atención no estaba en su totalidad en la televisión si no en su compañero que besa su cuello mientras ella solo disfrutaba del roce de sus labios sobre su piel.

Callie abrió los ojos con un sonrojo en toda la cara, —( Callie concéntrate, pero… es un buen partido, trabajador, un buen cocinero y alguien de confianza, puede que tengo una oportunidad y tal vez. Alto ahí señorita, Blue está en una situación complicada, primero solucionamos su problema y después puede que podamos iniciar una relación)— Callie salió de la ducha y comenzar a arreglarse.

Blue tomó sus cosas y camino al centro de la ciudad mientras caminaba veía como los inklings se preparaban para el festival que está a unas horas de comenzar.

Blue llego al frente del escenario solo para escuchar cómo alguien cantaba con una voz fuerte con unos toques de rap en ellos —(Perla ya comenzó a probar el audio)— Blue pensó mientras subía al escenario para ver los toques finales para el concierto.

—Bueno Perla, al parecer un bajo esta algo fuerte puedes cantar otra vez—

—Ok Blue—

—Muy bien esta perfecto Perla, esto será un éxito—

—Puedes apostarlo—

Los dos rieron y conversaron mientras ambos trabajaban para evitar cualquier fallo. Todo estaba en calma asta que una pequeña grúa comenzó a subir algo este era una mesa de dj y un teclado en medio de la plataforma estaba Marina sonriendo.

—Blue, Perla ¿una ayuda?—

Los susodichos comenzaron a jalar los instrumentos para acomodarlos mientras Marina comenzaba a conectar y después a probar.

Mientras Marina probaba Perla tomó a Blue del brazo y lo llevó a tras de bambalinas para poder descansar.

—Buen trabajo— Perla dijo mientras daba a Blue una botella de agua

—Si pero los instrumentos de Marina están muy pesados—

—Hahaha si pero son esenciales—

—si pero no quita que son pesadas—

Los dos rieron para comenzar a hablar del día o ese era el plan asta que Perla sacó el tema

—Por cierto, gracias por lo de ayer, enserio nos salvaste—

—No es para tanto—

—Claro solo nos salvaste y protegiste de un campo de guerra si, creo que no fue para tanto— Perla sonrió mientras recalcaba su sarcasmo

—Ya sabes un jueves de toda la vida—

Perla comenzó a reír y se despidió para tomar un baño y arreglarse para el concierto

11:40 am

—Hola y bienvenidos al festival de vuelo vs invisibilidad — Perla grito

—Recuerden que todo el día será con la temática así que adelante y gane equipo invisibilidad—

El festival comenzó las batallas territoriales estaban en su apogeo, los puestos en su mayoría tenían los locales llenos de nuevos concursantes para el festival.

7:37 pm

Blue observaba el concierto asta que un dedo tocaba su hombro exigiendo atención lo cual Blue volteo a ver quién lo llamaba solo para ver a Callie y Marie.

Marie vestía una chamara color verde con unos gins que resaltaban sus piernas. Pero la que se robo la mirada de Blue y otras inklings fue Callie con una playera rosa oscuro con una chamarra negra que le llegaba a los muslos con unos gins del mismo color.

Callie tuvo un sonrojo algo marcado, ser una idol le enseñó a reconocer las miradas que le mandaban, y como tal a salido con otros inklings pero muy pocos la veían de abajo hacia arriba, y hay estaba Blue observándola y deteniéndose en sus ojo, los dos recordaron la noche anterior Callie recordó el calor de su cuerpo mientras se acurrucaba a su lado mientras tanto Blue, recordó el rostro de Callie dormido mientras él pasaba su mano pos su rostro y labios.

—Blue, Blue despierta vamos por algo que comer—

—Perdón Marie me perdí un poco vamos—

Los tres fueron a adolfrito para comer, el tiempo pasó Marie sacó a bailar a Blue y después de eso Callie se animó asta que el concierto termino.

3:00 am

—Gracias por participar en nuestro festival— animo Perla

—Recuerden que mañana en la tarde se darán los resultado— Marina aviso dando como terminado el festival

Después de eso todos se fueron al departamento de Perla un departamento de dos pisos de un excelente tamaño, todos platicaron una hora asta que todos despidieron ir a sus departamentos, solo que viendo Blue querías salir una mano tomó su muñeca y lo aventó, algunas de las tres chicas podría a ver dándose cuenta si no fuera por la fatiga.

—Perla ¿qué rayos haces?—

Perla se sentó en su regazo y bajo el cierre de su chaleco en forma de vestido para revelar una playera blanca con un short de color rosa y sus medias.

—Solo quiero agradecerte—

Blue se puso rojo de la implicación de sus palabras

—Perla tranquila, no veo por qué deberíamos hacer esto—Blue apenas pudo soltar con tartamudeo constante

—Sabes no tengo muchos amigos varones, los pocos que se acercan a mi son por usarme de mediador entre ellos e Marina, la verdad lo entiendo—un pequeño temblor en su voz—es tierna, linda algo torpe y yo, bueno no soy alta, mi mirada espanta y…—

No completo eso último ya que Blue la abrazo.

—Perla, eres talentosa, animada, tierna, una increíble autora y eres hermosa no se de dónde sacaste todo eso, pero no necesitas esto para que te reconozcan, eres Perla una de las inklings más bellas que e conocido y la única que reventó las bocinas de un concierto amateur— perla río mientras abrazaba más a Blue — lo lamento pero todo eso lo veo en la páginas, blogs y redes sociales siempre hablen de Marina, es mi mejor amiga, pero estoy celosa, ella es la favorita, ella le llegan los elogios a ella le dicen linda y a mí me dejan en según plano—

—No te preocupes, simplemente as esto con el inklings que amas de acuerdo—

Perla asintió —Blue puedes dormir con migo esta noche—

—Claro—

Los dos fueron a la cama mientras Blue pensaba —(al parecer no soy el único con problemas aquí, hehe es raro, pero me siento extrañamente feliz)— Blue quedó dormido al poco tiempo.

Perla veía a Blue dormido y simplemente se quería acurrucarse pero algo pasó por su mente y después tomo acción, con mucho cuidado tomó su camisa, se quitó su ropa dejando solo con su ropa interior, después procedió a quitar la camisa de Blue y usarla para dormir, una vez echo eso se acurruco a su lado—(Blue, tienes razón, pero eres un tonto no haría esto con alguien que no me guste, pero eso es algo que amo de ti, Blue) gracias por decirme linda— los dos quedaron dormidos.

Blue veía un atardecer con perla a su lado abrazando sus rodillas. Al percatarse que Blue la observaba lo mira y sonrío para el.

Perla y Blue caminaban por la orilla de la playa toma dos de las manos en plena noche, perla con un traje de baño de una pieza blanco que deja descubierta su espalda con una chamarra para taparse del frío de la noche y Blue simplemente con un traje de baño rojo

Y una chamarra para soportar el frío, pero Blue detuvo su avance para jalar a perla y darle un beso profunda y bastante agresivo pero que perla usaba todo para regresar el beso solo para pedir aire separándose —Perla yo te..—

El sonido del timbre de su departamento sonó despertando a los dos inklings que tenían un sueño agradable

12:14 pm

—Yo voy tu recuéstate—

—creo que mejor preparo el desayuno—

Perla se fue a atender la puerta pero Blue notó algo que lo sorprendió —¿Ella tenía mi camisa?—

Afuera del departamento, Marina, Callie y Marie esperaban a que su amiga abriera la puerta.

—Voy voy— perla grito mientras abría la puerta.

Perla vio a sus tres amigas, pero noto sus facciones Marina tenía una cara en blanco, mientras Marie tenia una cara al rojo vivo, pero Callie tenía algo y que perla noto, fueron celos y bastante fuertes—(Diablos no me digas que ella siente lo mismo por Blue)—

—Donde está Blue—

La voz de Callie sonaba amenazante y con un pequeño empujón entro al departamento solo para ver a un Blue sin camisa sonrojando a las cuatro chicas y a Blue por la situación, Callie en un arrebato exigió —Perla dale su camisa a Blue— perla asintió y se dirigió al baño.

—¿Puedo explicarlo?—

Las tres chicas en coro respondieron

—Esperemos que así sea—

—La verdad no puedo—

Perla entro al baño con una muda de ropa mientras respiraba hondo—(Debí tener más cuidado, pero)—Recordó su sueño y con ello su optimismo —(Valió la pena)—

Blanco a perlado + azul = Portage

Un amor basado en similitudes


	5. Chapter 5

Perla salió del baño con su ropa habitual mientras veía a Blue de rodillas frente a una Marina con una mirada de muerte.

—Toma tu camisa Blue —

—Gracias perla—

Todas las chicas se quedaron viendo en la espera de una respuesta.

—¿Por que tenías su camisa perla?—

—¿A? Eso, dormimos juntos— Perla sonrió como si fuera la cosa más normal

—¡Que ustedes que!— grito Marina y Marie

Callie perdió su color y grito algo que dejó a todas sorprendidas.

—Yo también e dormido con el—de un impulso Callie dejó que sus celos hablaran por ella.

Blue estaba sudando un río, ya que una Marie y Marina voltearon a ver a Blue pero lo que lo aterró fue que sus cuerpos fueron rodeados de un color verde y sus ojos brillaban como de un cazador frente a su presa.

—¿Quién activó la membrana?— Blue en tartamudeo esperando que alguien lo escuchara y saliera en su rescate.

Perla y Callie estaban recargadas en uno de los sofás del departamento.

—Y ¿cuando te enamoraste de Blue? Callie—

Un pequeño suspiro se escuchó a su lado—No estoy segura, ayer me quedo claro, pero enamorada consciente creo que fue antier, platicamos y solo surgió el sentimiento. Y ¿cuando fue lo tuyo?.—

—Creo que fue dos o tres meses después que lo presentaste como tu ayudante. Al principio pensé que era como los otros, simplemente una relación de trabajo, pero con el tiempo noté grandes diferencias, la primera cuando algo me pasaba los otros me preguntaban "si estaba bien" pero solo por cortesía, pero Blue se preocupaba incluso si decía que no pasaba nada, incluso pensé que era molesto, pero lo que me atrapó fue que hablaba con migo y Marina sin diferencia, todo chico que conozco me quería usar como puente entre ellos y Marina, pero Blue fue diferente él hablaba con migo, me escuchaba, me entendía y me aconseja, y nunca me ignoro por Marina pero para mi eso era muy extraño, y tal vez me di cuenta que me gustaba cuando Marina lo invito a comer algo, claro yo lo invite primero y pensé que me dejaría plantada por Marina, pero la rechazó e le informo que yo se lo pedí primero, y simplemente con el tiempo me fui enamorando cada día más.—

—Creo que estamos atoradas en esto ¿verdad?—

—Si, el es muy listo, pero muy denso, aun que creo que una relación con él no es imposible—

—Tienes razón perla, pero en este momento Blue necesita tiempo y apoyo—

Perla se quedó viendo la bola de polvo que estaba en su sala perteneciente a sus dos amigas y el chico que ama— Tiempo, e esperado mucho, pero a qué te refieres a apoyo—

—Con tiempo no me refiero a esperar, si no que Blue lo necesita y con lo de apoyo, te lo tendría que decir Blue—

—Puede ser, se lo preguntaré después, pero ahora te quiero hacer una pregunta Callie—

—¿Qué es?—

—¿Los separamos?—

Callie miró a un Blue sometido por Marie mientras Marina le hace una llave de lucha ( de a caballo )

—Chicas déjenlo ir solo dormimos en la misma cama por el cansancio, no hizo nada así que déjenlo—

—Callie tiene razón déjenlo y vamos a comer—

Marie y Marina dejaron a Blue de mala gana para dirigirse a la salida, Callie giro y dijo —Blue ve a tu casa y arréglate te esperamos en " fizz"— lo único que recibió de Blue fue un pulgar arriba en señal de aprobación

10:30 am

Fizz restaurante

—Me duele todo, ni DJ Octavio me golpeo tan duro—

—No te quejes Blue, as soportado eso y mas— Marie dijo mientras se lleva unas algas a su boca.

—No lo niego, pero duele y Marina donde aprendiste esas llaves de lucha—

—Bueno como octariana me entrenaron para la batalla, pero conocí a Perla y lo demás ya lo conoces—

Todos comían asta que el tono de un celular comenzó a sonar todos voltearon a ver a Blue con su celular en mano.

—Perdón tengo que atender— Blue se levanto y se fue a un pasilla que conecta el restaurante y los baños lo suficientemente lejos para evitar ruidos innecesarios —Buenos días doc en que lo puedo ayudar—

—Buenos días Blue, verás el miércoles me voy a un congreso para mantenerme actualizado y un paciente me cancelo la cita de mañana a las 14:45, y quería ver si estás dispuesto a vernos antes para tu cita—

—Claro doc, entonces nos vemos mañana— Blue colgó y al voltear vio a Callie enfrente suyo

—¿algo que tenga que saber?—

—Sabes para esos interrogatorios es necesario está casado jeje—esa pequeña broma causó que Callie se pusiera como foco de navidad— Fue mi psicólogo, mañana tengo cita—

Callie sonrió —Me alegro que buscaras ayuda profesional, y no te preocupes te quite un día libre te lo compenso pero no te acostumbres—

—Claro jefa—

Blue y Callie regresaron a su mesa solo para enterarse de que Perla y Marina se fueron a presentar las noticias de hoy.

—Blue, crea que me puedas ayudar hoy en el distrito octaling, voy a reparar la televisión y necesito una mano en eso—

—Claro Marie, ya no tenemos que hacer nada o ¿si?—

—No, bueno tu, yo tengo que ir a ver a Perla y Marina—

Los tres siguieron comiendo asta que pidieron la cuenta. De eso sus caminos se separaron Callie a los estudios y Marie e Blue fueron a la cabaña que ahora era un centro de vigilancia muy pequeño.

Ya enfrente de la televisión comenzaron a arreglarla.

—Está cosa es vieja, ¿Por qué no compran otra?—

—Es un clásico, ademas Callie y yo veíamos los conciertos y caricaturas en esa tele, es más por nostalgia que por comodidad—

—Entiendo y me pasas la bujía, que ya logre sacarla la antigua—

Callie pasó la bujía y en eso comenzó —Blue lamentó lo qué pasó en la mañana y te quería decir gracias, me salvaste de ese francotirador, ademas de proporcionarnos cobertura, nos salvaste a todas—

—No fue nada, y terminado—

—Gracias Blue, quieres un poco de te—

—Claro—

Blue espero que Marie regresara, se levantó y comenzó a ver el cañón. Sin notar que Marie estaba en su espalda tomó un suspiro increíble mente largo

—Eso fue un suspiro bastante grande, ¿no te parece?—

—Puede ser, pero aquí comenzó todo, conocí al capitán, después a Orange, después ustedes y al final mi pelea con Octavio. Después de eso todo fue en picada.

No puedo tomar las armas, la inklings que me gusta me rechazo— Marie puso una cara apagada, no era nada nuevo que Blue pasó por mucho —me volví el peor jugador de las batallas territoriales, nadie quiere como compañero a alguien en la lista negra, otra inklings que me rompe el corazón— un silencio incómodo hubo entre los dos— las pesadillas, las noches en vela, este lugar, simplemente no lo puedo odiar —Marie se sorprendió de eso con todo lo dicho y ¿no lo odia?, pero ¿pesadillas? — Gracias a este lugar las conocí—

—¿a que te refieres con pesadillas?—

Blue suspiro —es un trauma, ¿creo? E estado con esto desde que derrotamos a Octavio, y la cosa agravó después del rechazo de Orange y yellow, las pesadillas, como lo digo, me hace sentir mal, devastado siento que todo lo que logre aquí fue.

No, no logre nada, traje al gran siluro, pero a qué precio, los octaling se quedarían sin energía y con ello sin recursos, no logre nada no soy un héroe—

Marie quería hablar pero en eso Blue continuó

—Me gustaría a verlo echo a tu modo, tu eres la verdadera heroína, llegaste a un acuerdo con los octaling, convenciste de ayudarlos, realmente eres increíble—

Marie se sonrojó, pero en un movimiento abrazó a Blue desde la espalda

—Blue, todo eso lo logre ya que pensé en lo que el abuelo, Marie y tú harían, aún recuerdo cuando hablamos por primera vez en persona, tú eres más valiente que yo, nunca pensé que lo de ser un agente te causara tantos problemas, pero eres mi lindo agente 4–

Blue sintió como su cara se ponía rojo vivo y lo único que puedo decir fue —Yo vote por Callie —

—Idiota—

—Pero soy tu idiota—

—Cierto, y se que no botaste por ninguna, pero bueno voy a ver las noticias así que nos vemos, por cierto estás viendo a un doctor ¿verdad?—

—Claro y muchas gracias por escucharme—

Blue se despidió mientras Marie se recargó en la barandilla y cuando escuchó que se fue su cabeza chocó con sus brazos —Blue, que rayos me acabas de hacer.

Jeje creo que ya entendí a Perla y Callie, Mi lindo agente 4—

Azul + verde =turquesa

Un amor envolvente en calma


	6. Chapter 6

Blue llegó a su departamento tomó sus cosas y las dejó en uno de sus sofás, —(Hoy fue un buen día, bueno menos por la golpiza de Marina y Marie)— tomó un refresco y prendió la televisión.

Mientras tanto en un departamento en la zona contraria.

—Blue quería agradecer que nos ayudaras y quería invitarte a comer por qué— en eso su ojo se crispó — soy una idiota que rompió tu confianza y tu corazón ¡aaa!— Orange dejó el espejo donde practicaba y se dejó caer en su cama.

—¡por que tiene que ser tan difícil!— Orange tomó un peluche y lo aventó —(todo esto es mi culpa, Blue ¿que cambio? No, creo que yo cambie, me deje influenciar por lo que los demás decían, aún recuerdo cuando te conté que quería ser profesional, y la promesa de que los dos seríamos un equipo, seríamos el top en todo… esos días acabaron)— Orange se levantó tomó sus llaves y salió de su casa al departamento de Yellow dos pisos arriba.

Toco la puerta esperando que su amiga respondiera.

—Voy—

Yellow abrió la puerta y vio a su amiga y compañero en el circuito profesional.

—Orange pasa ¿que te trae por aquí?

—Blue—

Yellow bajo la cabeza y tomó un respiro mientras ambas caminaban a la sala.

—¿tu tampoco sabes cómo disculparte?—

—supongo que estamos en el mismo barco Yellow—

—si, lo arruinamos en muchas formas—

—¿tu crees? Le rompimos el corazón y cortamos nuestra amistad con el—

—Lose Orange pero que podemos hacer, el fue mi primer amigo, que te parece si mañana vamos lo invitamos a comer y vemos cómo se desarrolla esto—

—es lo mejor, mientras más lo pensamos más le damos vueltas al asunto—

Orange se levantó y se fue a su departamento.

Al día siguiente.

Orange y Yellow estaban caminando por la plaza esperando encontrar a Blue en su camino a su trabajo.

—Donde está, vimos a Callie pero Blue no aparece—

—No lo se Yellow, puede—en eso vio a su objetivo— Esta aya vamos—

Mientras Orange veía a Blue caminando por la multitud le pareció raro ver que no se dirigía a su trabajo sino a —"Psicólogo amaranto" ¿por que Blue está aquí?—

Yellow no dijo nada, verlo entrar con un psicólogo la lleno de dudas.

—Buenos días vengo por mi cita con el doctor amaranto (es un color basado en los matices de rojo)—

—Permítame ;Doctor su paciente a llegado;— habló por un pequeño comunicador en su mesa

—Dígale que pase y es el último cliente del día, puedes irte yo cierro, así que nos vemos la próxima semana—

La secretaria dio permiso de pasar mientras tomaba sus cosas para tomar sus pequeñas vacaciones.

Al salir la secretaria del consultorio Orange y Yellow entraron en silencio y escucharon murmullos del otra lado de una puerta de madera. Orange a no distinguir muy bien toma un vaso de la mesa y lo usa como un para mejorar su audición, Yellow imitándola tomó otro vaso.

—Todo a estado mejor que nunca, mis pesadillas dejaron de aparecer—

En eso Orange y Yellow tenían una cara de duda.

—¿Hubo un cambio o algo pasó? Que crees que ayudó en esta situación—

—Bueno seguí el concejo de… Mi ex capitán—

—¿Ex capitán?—

—Si, recuerda hace dos años el incidente del gran siluro—

—Si, recuerdo que un escuadrón lo recuperó y ese mismo año comenzó las pláticas con los octaling, también recuerdo que la prensa pedía los nombres de los agentes pero el capitán dijo que quería que su vida privada se quedara en el anonimato—

—Bueno, ve a uno de los agentes.—

El doctor mira a Blue y después de un minuto de silencio hablo

—ahora todo tiene sentido, pensé que mis investigaciones y mis análisis decían que tenías un trauma basado en enfrentamientos de vida o muerte pero al ser un simple inklings sin ofender, era imposible que estuvieras en esa situación— Blue lo escuchó y al parecer llegó a una conclusión muy acertada.

—(Trauma desde hace dos años eso es, ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?)— Orange debatía en su mente

—Si el capitán dijo que el paso por lo mismo, que lo ayudó hablar con otras personas, y eso lo ayudó a salir adelante, me dijo que lo platicara, y tome el consejo y todo ha ido hacia arriba desde entonces—

—Y dime ¿as hablado con Orange y Yellow?—

Las dos chicas atrás de la puerta se sobre saltaron al escuchar sus nombres.

—No, no e tenido tiempo, y la verdad no se cómo acercarme a ellas—

—Blue tienes que cerrar el círculo, ellas no querían hacerte nada malo, pero te afecto de tal manera que empeoro ya de por si, tú delicada situación—

—Lo se pero no es fácil, ellas dos... sonará loco pero aún las aprecio, no puedo enterrar esos recuerdos tan fácil, y eso lo hace difícil, se que no... Bueno, no se si no me querían hacer un mal por lo echo… pero llamarme persona sin futuro y reírse en mi cara e ignórame no es precisamente ser amable—

Las dos se tensaron, real mente le causaron un mal mayor.

—( Mierda me escuchó por que me deje llevar por el "que dirán " Blue perdón)—Orange

—(Blue perdóname, por favor perdóname, yo solo quería encajar y por ellos te deje solo perdón por reírme en tu cara.)—Yellow

—Bueno es cierto pero cerrar círculos es importante y dime con quien hablaste—

—Hable con dos amigas que me an dado todo su apoyo, la verdad me an dado un respiro—

—¿amigas he?—

—No confunda doc—Blue contestó apurado y nervioso

—Yo no confundo es más no he dicho nada, ¿así que? Las ves más que amigas—

—la verdad si, pero ahora en mi situación actual no ayuda para una relación, no creo que sea fácil si tengo que lidiar con esto y una relación —

—eso es bueno, no estás cerrado a las relaciones, solo te dire antes de terminar la cesión—

En eso Orange y Yellow dejaron los vasos en la mesa y salieron.

Mientras se retiraban con prisa en su mente repasaban la nueva información que descubrieron.

—¿como nos disculpamos ahora?— Yellow preguntó

Pero Orange no dijo nada solo camino a lo que era una alcantarilla y se metió en ella. Yellow con dudas la sigue, aún que para su gusto era asqueroso entrar a una alcantarilla.

Después de 10 minutos las dos llegan a a un valle y una pequeña cabaña.

—Orange que lugar es este—

—Marie estás en casa—

—¿espera Marie?—

—Orange, Yellow ¿que las trae aquí?—

—Tu sabias de la condición de Blue.—lo dicho por Orange sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

Marie las vio, y sonrió con su manera característica.

—Por lo que dices, te enteraste por otros medios que no son Blue—

—¿Blue te lo contó?—

—Todo—

—Por que no me dijo, soy su mejor amiga—

—Mmm—

Marie se calló con esa afirmación pero Yellow se quedó al margen, a tal punto que la olvidaron.

—Como era "Blue no tiene futuro" o ¿algo parecido?—

Orange tragó duró y Marie siguió.

—Eran compañeros de armas, y te corrijo "eras su mejor amiga" ¿me pregunto quien será ahora? De mi lindo agente 4—

Orange solo se quedó callada antes en romper en llanto —Perdón, me deje llevar por el momento, Marie ¿Qué debería hacer? No tengo cara en ponerme en frente de él y pedir disculpas.— Marie intervino — Hay tienes tu primera respuesta, ve delante de él, sin importar donde lo encuentres discúlpate, Blue a estado sufriendo todo este tiempo, incluso sabiendo lo que este valle le a quitado, el no se niega a venir aquí incluso está feliz de llegar a ser un agente. Blue tiene derecho a una disculpa pero de él recaí el perdón—

Yellow aún en el margen solo podía estar con la cara abajo Orange dijo lo que ella sentía y Marie le dio el consejo.

—Orange vámonos— Yellow tomó a Orange del hombro—Gracias Marie lo necesitábamos— las dos regresaron a cromopolis.

7:40pm

—Yellow adelántate yo quiero despejarme un poco—

Yellow asintió y fue a su departamento.

Mientras Orange comenzó a caminar por la ciudad pensando en cómo solucionar su situación con Blue, llegó a un departamento que no era el suyo.

Toco la puerta un par de veces.

—Voy—

La puerta se abrió revelando a Blue.

—Orange ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—yo— la voz se perdió en tartamudeos —puedo pasar—

Blue respiro y extendió la maña dándole la bienvenida.

—(Blue ¿por que no me cerraste la puerta en la cara?)—

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? tengo café, refresco, jugo—

—¿Por que no te enojas con migo?—

—¿De que hablas?—

—Te seguí casi todo el día—

—O, y ¿Qué escuchaste?— Blue estaba tenso

—un poco de todo, y diablos yo lo siento, realmente lo siento Blue, yo nunca pensé que pasarás por eso, y para arruinarlo más, te insulte y todo por el que dirán—las lágrimas salían mientras su vos se cortaba por su llanto

—Tranquila no importa—

—¿¡Que no importa!? Te cause un mal, y tu dices que no importa, dime algo, enójate, no me trates como una amiga que te pidió un favor—

—Y ¿Por qué no?— Orange solo sollozaba mientras Blue seguía hablando —pasaron muchas cosas Orange, no solo fuiste tú, hay más de lo que se ve a simple vista, con el tiempo me dio mucho que pensar y como tal llegué a olvidar mi ira y comenzar a vivir, pero siempre quería dejarlo todo e irme a otro lado pero cromopolis, el Valle octaling y todos ustedes—

—Tienes alcohol—

—Claro yo también necesito un poco—

La noche continuó, entre bebidas la platicas se soltaron de dos personas que tuvieron un bache enorme en su relación, ahora eran dos amigos que no se veían en mucho tiempo. Continuó asta que cayeron rendidos los dos dormimos en el sofá.

Orange veía el escenario de concierto con un Blue a su lado tomados de la mano. La noche llenas de luces y gente, y solo importaban ellos dos.

Orange en un movimiento tomó la cara de Blue y acercó sus labios a los suyos.

—haa— Orange calló del sofá donde dormía, volteó a los lados y solo vio la sala de Blue y el estaba en un sillón sentado y bastante dormido, se levantó del suelo y se sentó a su lado recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

Blue veía las luces de la ciudad desde la torre central y a su lado Orange con su cabeza en su hombre disfrutando el panorama.

Naranja + Azul = Pistacho

Una amistad externa y un amor blando en su interior.


	7. Chapter 7

Era de día, y Orange tomaba los primeros rayos del sol, pero inmediatamente notó una gran diferencia. Ese gran peso que tenía en sus hombros se esfumó, literalmente se sentía como una inkling nueva y como tal se levantó solo para ver a Blue aun dormido.

—Blue arriba, ya es de día—

Blue movió la cabeza solo para ver a su vieja amiga.

—Buenos días Orange—

—Buenos días —

Los dos se levantaron Blue fue a la cocina para comenzar preparar el desayuno, mientras Orange ponía la mesa abran dejado de ser amigos un tiempo pero los recuerdos cuando ambos se visitaban no avían desaparecido.

Los dos se sentaron para comenzar a comer pero a la mitad Orange hablo.

—Blue, se que no es bueno apurar las cosas pero me gustaría que hablaras con Yellow, ella real mente quiere resolver esto.—

—Creo que es bueno momento, tu y yo volvemos a ser buenos amigos y la verdad esto de hablar contigo de nuevo realmente lo extrañaba—

Los dos hablaron acordando que en la noche se reuniría con Yellow para hablar.

Blue y Orange se despidieron cada uno a sus trabajo Orange tenía dos partidos programados y Blue tenía que regresar al trabajo de asistente.

Blue llegó a los estudios saludando a Callie y a Perla, solo para escuchar que en unos días grabarían su siguiente disco, algo que alegró a Perla pero Blue notó que Marina no se encontraba, solo para enterarse por Callie que se encontraba en la sala de música, Blue se despidió de Callie y Perla para ver si Marina necesitaba algo.

Marina estaba en su teclado quería una nueva canción pero no llegaba a nada, y eso le estresaba bastante.

—¿Marina estás aquí? No estoy interrumpir nada verdad—

—No te preocupes Blue, la verdad tengo un bloqueo y eso me está estresando más de lo debido—

—¿Por que no tomas un respiro o tocas algo al azar?—

—No logró hacer nada que suene bien, y real mente no puedo concentrar en hacer una nueva pista para el próximo álbum—

—Hay el problema Marina —

Marina vio a Blue y después al cuarto de música era algo pequeño siendo sincera solo avía lugar para su equipo una mezcladora y un cuarto aislado para las voces se escuchen mejor la verdad no veía ningún problema.

Blue tomó una keytar (guitarra teclado) y se la dio

—Toca—

—Blue, no me as escuchado no me sale ninguna nota y nada de lo que toco real mente no suena bien —

—Mírame y toca solo eso—

Marina tomó un respiro y comenzó a tocar solo para comenzar a tocar un poco desafinado o con un ritmo que no le gustaba pensó que Blue ahora entendía lo que estaba diciendo pero al escuchar lo que dijo la aturdió parando de tocar

—Muy bien Marina sigue tocando ya casi lo tienes—

Marina se sentía rara, pensó que con la muestra que acaba de dar se daría cuenta que no servía pero esos ojos azules le decían lo contrario así que decidió seguir lo que su compañero decía. Siguió tocando y poco a poco la música comenzó a sonar más armónica después más animada y por último llena de un gran ritmo (lo que toca es la bace de ácid hues)

—Vez no fue tan difícil —

—¿Pero como?, llevo desde hace dos horas intentando una base Y ahora sale de la nada—

—No salió de la nada, simplemente tu mente estaba en otra cosa—

—El nuevo disco—

—Si, " la música es mi vida, ya que me dio a mi mejor amiga" o eso creo que fue lo que me dijiste hace tiempo—

—Gracias Blue —

Los dos platicaron asta que Marina tenía que dar las noticias, Blue saliendo a los pasillos se encontró con Callie.

—veo que animaste a Marina—

—Bueno es mi trabajo como tú asisten—

—y dime cómo te fue ayer—

—Bien el doctor me dice que mi recuperación está avanzando y me reconcilie con Orange y posiblemente en la noche hablé con Yellow—

—Eso es genial posiblemente salgamos todos juntos más adelante —

La platica siguió asta que una Perla y Marina los acompañaron en la platica. Ya una vez terminada la jornada Blue tomó sus cosas para ir a casa pero Marina lo detuvo.

—Blue quieres ir por algo de comer—

—Claro que te apetece—

—Una hamburguesa con papas—

Los dos salieron Blue con su ropa típica pero Marina sobresale sobre todo lo demás no solo por ser un octaling y una idol si no por su vestuario una chamarra blanca que sobresalía gracias a sus tentáculos negros y unos lentes que en la opinión de Blue le daban un giro de 180 grados a su aspecto de DJ.

—Te queda bien, ese estilo—

—Gracias—

Al llegar al al puesto pidieron su respectiva hamburguesa, tomando asiento en una esquina para evitar compañía no deseada ya que Marina deseaba comer tranquilamente.

—Blue, gracias por la ayuda—

—No es para tanto Marina, ademas es mi trabajo—

—¿Qué no es para tanto? Gracias a ti ya tengo la base de una nueva canción para el disco y estoy segura de que Perla tendrá una letra para la canción—

—Es mi trabajo, ademas solo te e ayudado con eso no es para tanto—

—Bueno está eso y el día que te conocí—

—¿Cuándo Callie me presento?—

—No en la pelea contra Dj octavio —

—espera me viste pelear con octavio—

—¿Qué si lo vi? Estaba en primera fila cantando, tu movimiento en el campo, rodeado de enemigos tratando de frenarte, parecías perdido en ese último tramo de pista, fue el mejor espectáculo de la historia—

—Pero, les quite energía y ataque a tu gente, no creo que eso califique como espectáculo—

—Bueno no todo fue perfecto, pero la culpa la tenía octavio en vez de platicar y pedir un pequeño volbagre y criarlo para que nos diera energía decidió robarlo, y no te preocupes no hubo bajas de ningún tipo. Además nos quitaste a octavio de encima y arreglar todo—

—Creo que tienes razón, gracias por decirme eso realmente lo necesito—

—No te preocupes y gracias otra vez por todo—

—No te preocupes —

Hablaron asta las 5 de la tarde donde caminaron a sus casas, mientras Blue caminaba delante de Marina, ella comenzó a recordar todo lo qué pasó y como Blue parecía un héroes para salvarlos de un tirano, salvarla de esa soledad.

—(realmente eres mi héroe aún que no lo sepas mi Blue )—

El tiempo pasó ya más tarde esa noche Marina estaba en su casa un viejo almacén que compró y remodelo para que fuera una casa ya que le recordaba su hogar que tenía en el distrito octaling ya que todo ese aire industria y electrónico realmente la relajaba.

Al llegar Marina a su casa dejó su chamarra y tomó asiento en su escritorio repleto de ideas para canciones, pero una canción era más especial que las demás esa canción estaba oculta en un pequeño cuaderno con candado.

—Veamos donde me quede, ~yo no se por que, te niegas a creer, que soy quien mas te ama, y yo te are muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tú mi hombre~ cuando acabe esta canción te la daré Blue—

Marina sonrió mientras seguía escribiendo la letra de esa canción, la canción que solo era para un público y para ella era el más importante, aún que fuera un concierto privado y solo para un individuo.

Azul + negro = morado

Un amor sutil pero intenso,

Mientras tanto afuera del departamento de Blue.

—No creo que sea buena idea Orange, ¿Qué tal la próxima semana? —

—No seas cobarde y ademas no la próxima semana inicia la liga, estaremos asta el cuello de trabajo—

Yellow quería reconciliarse con Blue pero como podía verlo a la cara.


	8. Chapter 8

—Ve todo derecho, toma la base de súper salto y llegarás—

—Muchas gracias —

Tomando las indicaciones una más joven Yellow llegó a su destino el centro de las batallas territoriales.

—ok necesito saber que sigue—

Comenzó a investigar la zona diciéndole que no era lo suficiente genial para venderle algo. Pero lo único que ella quería es saber donde quedarse y poder pasar la noche.

—¿Cuanto dinero necesito para vivir aquí?— Yellow grito en la tienda de zapatos.

—Con cinco batallas territoriales puedes tener suficiente dinero para un departamento para una persona, bastante pequeño pero funcional—

Yellow volteó para ver a su salvador

—Muchas gracias ¿He?—

—Blue—

—Mucho gusto soy Yellow—

—así que nueva en cromopolis —

—si recién decidí seguir mi sueño del círculo profesional—

—eso es bueno cualquier cosa que necesites búscame, esto casi siempre en la arcade o en una mesa de adolfrito—

Yellow en ese momento conocí a su mejor amigo, con el tiempo los dos congeniaron, les gustaba las mismas coas y Blue era increíble enseñando el uso de las armas y darle la vuelta en una pelea desfavorable.

Pero todo lo bueno acaba y el de ellos no fue la excepción.

—te veo mañana Blue —

—Claro cuídate—

Los dos se despidieron pero Yellow tenía un una batalla con su team que la esperaba en la torre.

—Yellow no creo que deberías juntarte con ese chico— una inkling de color rosa le advierto a Yellow

—¿Por que pink?—

—No lo sabes, él está en la lista negra desde que entro hace medio año a las batallas, lleva un récord de cero victorias—

—¿ Eso es posible?—

—Si y la verdad ningún equipo lo quiere incluso su team se a rendido al momento de iniciar el partido, el no se mueve solo le tiemblan las manos y las piernas mientras su equipo hace todo el trabajo—

Yellow estaba incrédula el inkling que la ayudó a ser una excelente combatiente era el peor jugador de cromopolis.

El día pasó escuchando a sus compañeros de equipo hablando de Blue y sus pésimos resultados, ya en su departamento tomó su celular y investigó por su cuenta encontrando que todo era cierto doscientos treinta partidos cero victorias doscientos treinta derrotas. Como era posible Blue le enseñó mucho pero ahora entendía las miradas de los demás inkling mientras hablaba con el, ella pensó que era por no ser tan genial pero era por estar con Blue.

Ya rendida de pensar en Blue y la nueva información de él se quedó dormida sin esperar que al día siguiente, su amistad con Blue cambiaría por sus malas decisiones.

Yellow estaba hablando con sus compañeros de equipo cuando escuchó su nombre.

—Yellow —

—que sucede— Yellow notó la miradas de todos y escuchó los murmullos de los demás inkling de alrededor dejando a Yellow nervios y cada vez más insegura de su situación.

—Sabes desde hace un tiempo me as gustado y quería ver si quisieras salir conmigo—

El infierno para Yellow inicio, escuchando los susurros de su alrededor, con su mente en sí pude o no ser aceptada por sus compañeros de equipo y los demás tomó la peor decisión

—jeje perdón pero no salgo con alguien sin futuro—

Un golpe bajo al que fue su mejor amigo, en la cara de Blue tenia una expresión de decepción y amargura, tomando un suspiro largo Blue dio media vuelta y salió caminando, Yellow se sentía mal pero tenía un partido en diez minutos y se preparó desestimando lo que había causado por su inseguridad.

El tiempo pasó asta el atardecer Yellow fue detenida por un inkling morado que la invitó a su team de semi profesionales, ella aceptó con gusto era un paso más cerca de su sueño, llegó a su departamento dejó su set de batalla, sacó su celular y apenas a un instante de marcar el número en pantalla se detuvo.

El número en pantalla era de Blue. En ese instante el peso de sus acciones se desplomó sobre ella, quería festejar pero aquel que la ayudó, le enseñó, ella lo rechazó y se burló de él, las lágrimas salieron, se sentía sola, incluso más que cuando llegó a cromopolis, sin festejar más allá de unos ojos rojos por el llanto se fue a dormir esperando el día de mañana.

Ya al día siguiente se fue a reunirse con el equipo de semi profesionales estando los tres al lado de la tienda de zapatos.

—E buenas Yellow, chicos ella es Yellow la última integrante del equipo—

—Mucho gusto—

—Soy green—

—Un gusto soy Orange—

Con el tiempo Blue y Yellow se fueron separando, Yellow no podía verlo a la cara y por otro lado Blue no quería molestar a Yellow, el tiempo pasó volviéndose amiga de Orange y por ende de Callie y Marie teniendo una amistad que progresaba y con ellas llegaron Perla y Marina. Pero un día vio a Blue entrar a los estudios siendo recibido por Callie y Marie mientras una Perla se montaba en su espalda, su mejor amigo, que también fue su entrenador era amigo de cuatro celebridades. que faltaba que su mejor amiga también esté apegado a él.

—Chicas cuáles…—Orange salió del vestuario de Marina solo para ver a Blue delante de ella.

—Bueno tengo que arreglar las cámaras del estudio para las noticias—Blue miro a Orange dejando todo de lado pero dejando un ambiente entre Blue y Orange, para Yellow a esto le surgieron algunas dudas, ya que notó que por Orange, Blue no la avía notado, ¿qué pasó entre ellos dos?.

El tiempo pasó y armada de valor preguntó a Orange rodeada de las demás chicas de su relación con Blue solo para escuchar que ellos eran muy cercanos pero algo pasó, Blue se declaró y Orange lo rechazó, cuando le pregunté por qué, dijo algo que le resultó familiar a Yellow.

—No le vi futuro, pero él se alejó de mi, solo le dije "no" pero por una extraña razón se apartó de mi y la verdad nunca trate de ayudarlo con su problema, de echo a la primera oportunidad lo dejé por un equipo semi profesional—

Y dicho eso Yellow contó su relación con Blue recibiendo un regaño de Callie y Marie, más las burlas de Perla y el tiempo pasó asta este día.

—Ok Blue debe estar aquí en cinco minutos—

—Posiblemente venga cansado y no debamos molestarlo ¿qué tal si venimos mañana Orange?—

—No, el y yo platicamos de que es tiempo de hablar (bueno solo ustedes)—

—hola Orange—

Yellow se congeló un Blue sonriente la observaba, pero ella no podía verlo a los ojos, estába aterrada, que le diría, ¿le gritaría? ¿la odiaría? Con esos pensamientos su estómago tenía un hueco demasiado molesto.

—Vamos pasen—

Yellow solo vio la entrada sin moverse, pero no duró ya que Orange la empujó hacia adentro ya sin forma de escapar se sentó en el sofá.

—Bueno mi trabajo aquí está echo, ustedes platiquen nos vemos más tarde—

—¿¡que?! Me dejarás sola, traidora—

Yellow protestó estaba aterrada y su mejor amiga la deja sola.

—adiós Orange nos vemos después—

—Claro—

Orange se fue dejando a los dos completamente solo.

—Y bueno Yellow quieres algo de tomar o algo que comer—

Pero Yellow no hablo.

—( ¿es una broma? )—

—¿hola, Yellow estás bien?— Blue le movió los hombros pero no reaccionó

—(si es una broma, seguro Perla está por algún lado)—

—Yellow ¿estas bien?—

—deja la broma Blue, ¡se qué me están haciendo una broma!—

—Yellow esto no es una broma—

—¡no puede ser verdad, esto es una broma, estoy cien por ciento segura, nunca podrías perdonarme es imposible es!—

Blue entendió y sin más la abrazo, Yellow se sorprendió y forcejeó un poco, Blue viendo eso la abrazo más fuerte mientras que una mano acariciaba la cabeza de Yellow —Todo está perdonado, déjalo salir—

Dicho eso Yellow no soporto más.

—Perdón, perdóname, fui una estupida eras mi mejor amigo y yo te apuñale la espalda, por favor perdóname—

Yellow dijo entre llantos mientras Blue la abrazaba repitiendo que todo quedó en el pasado.

El llanto y las disculpas duraron muy entrada la noche asta que los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Yellow estaba sentada en el regazo de un Blue mientras veían los partidos y una que otra caricatura recurrente, esa calidez esperaba que nunca acabara y añorando más, acercó sus labios a los de él dando un pequeño beso y queriendo profundizarlo.

Yellow se despertó notando que aún abrazaba a Blue y actuando por instinto se acurruco más cerca de Blue en busca de más de ese calidez que añoraba.

Blue estaba viendo la repetición de un concierto recostado en su sofá, usando de cabecera las piernas de Yellow, mientras ellas tenía los ojos cerrados moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

Amarillo + azul = Jade

Un amor aventure que nunca te dejara solo


	9. Chapter 9

Perla se sentía estresada ya que se declaró al inkling que le gusta pero este la rechazó.. más o menos.

—(Blue no me tomaste en serio esa vez, pero no me caracterizo por ser recatada)—Perla sonreía sabia como forzar las situaciones aun que pensaba que estaba preparada se daría cuenta de lo contrario pero eso sería mañana por la mañana.

El día comenzaba y Blue se levantaba despertando a Yellow en el proceso. Los dos rieron Yellow se sentía como una inkling nueva y Blue por otro lado se sentía liberado, sus dos mejores amigas y él se avían reconciliado, para Blue se sentía liviano como cuando llegó a la ciudad y por ende ser conocido como agente 4.

Los dos desayunaron Blue se alistó para ir al estudio y Yellow fue a su departamento.

Blue llegó al estudio estaba apunto de dar la vuelta para la sala de noticias pero algo lo tomo y lo azoto con un poco de fuerza en la pared y unas manos le negaron cualquier ruta de salida.

—hola Blue ¿cómo está tu día?—

—¡Perla! Bien pero, ¿Por qué tan brusca en la mañana?—

—Blue estoy enojada, por no decir furiosa—

—¿y eso por que?—

—Resulta que me declare a un inkling y este no me dio ninguna respuesta y ahora exijo una respuesta y no quiero pretextos, entendido—

Blue perdió su colores literal mente se olvidó del día en el departamento de perla, no era tonto pero una relación con sus problemas actuales era algo complicado pero la última vez logró salir por la tangente asiendo se el denso pero al parecer Perla vio tras su acto.

—Yo, no tengo una respuesta en este momento, así que ¿puedes esperar un tiempo por ella?—

Perla frunció el ceño pero aún no terminaba.

—Callie me dijo que tenías "cierta situación" así que por ahora esperaré pero quiero una respuesta y una explicación de esa situación de acuerdo, y no tiene que ser en ese orden—

—Gracias Perla—

—De nada, pero esto es solo un adelanto—

—¿Adelantó de que?—

En eso Perla beso a Blue un beso agresivo, Blue tenia una cara de sorpresa pero su cerebro inmediata mente se apagó haciendo que sus piernas se rindieran deslizándose por la pared dejándolo sentado sin fuerzas y con una mente en blanco.

Perla dejo el beso y con una sonrisa pícara solo dijo—Mmm arándanos, me gusta — dejando solo a Blue, llenado a su camerino y al momento de cerrar la puerta sus piernas fallaron y su cara se puso como un tomate —¿arándanos enserio eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió?— pero Perla sonríe realmente le gustaba el sabor de sus labios.

Callie llegó al estudio pero casi tropieza con algo, al mirar notó que era un Blue completamente blanco y tumbado en el suelo.

—¡waa! Blue qué pasa reacciona, ¿Por qué estas tan blanco?—Callie lo sacudió asta que regresó en si recuperando un poco de su color pero dijo algo que la confundió.

—¡saben a uvas!—

—¿he? Blue ¿está bien?—

—¿Qué? A si solo tropecé y medí un buen golpe pero estoy bien—

—seguro el golpe debió ser bastante duro—

—y pequeño—

—¿estas seguro que estas bien?—

—Si Callie no te preocupes solo déjame recuperar algo de color y seguiré con mis quehaceres—

—De acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa ve a la enfermería—

Blue siguió con su trabajo pero mientras tanto del otro lado de la ciudad.

—¿y?—

—y ¿Qué?—

—Dilo como te fue con Blue Yellow—

—Por que debería decírselo a una amiga que me dejó a mi suerte—

—vamos era necesario Yellow, ademas como fue "deberíamos irnos el segura mente está cansado o déjame que tengo que comprar la nueva arma"—

—Ok ok Orange, fue bien real mente aún creo que es una mala broma el me perdono muy fácil, y solo pedí perdón—

—Lo se, a mi me paso lo mismo, Blue realmente a pasado por mucho para madurar tanto—

—si pero, crees que pueda tomar un arma de nuevo, digo según lo que me contó, las pesadillas dejaron de aparecer y se siente más relajado—

—no lo sé, pero me gustaría enfrentarme a él—

—¿era bueno?—

—era increíble, el rodillo era su arma, tal vez algo de lo nuevo le acomode pero, real mente era de lo mejor su reacción a la hora de estar en desventaja numérica, y la pelea con Dj octavio eso fue, wow solo eso, en un punto el estaba rodeado pero esquivando todo y dando el golpe final fue, no se como explicarlo, lo tienes que ver en acción—

—wow, me gustaría verlo—

—si—

—Chicas listas para la pelea de promoción—

—apuéstalo violet—

—Bueno esto será pan comido violet así que relájate—

—Lo se pink pero recuerden que pasado mañana tenemos un partido de exhibición con el equipo de la comunidad que se define hoy—

—¿Qué, cuando dijeron eso?—

—hace una semana, ¿Pink no les aviso?—

—sobre eso, mi error tenía cosas que hacer así que se me paso, real mente, lo ciento—

El grupo solo pudo frustrarse por el error de su compañera más nueva desde que green se mudó Pink se unió a sus filas y habían tenido buenos resultados pero era algo torpe fuera de los escenarios.

Mientras tanto en los foros las personas votaban para el dream team que pelearía con los force elit, y de echo para muchos era un equipo de temer.

El primero era Red un jugado de mediano y corto alcance estando en todas las áreas en A+.

En segundo estaba Cinzolino S- en pintazonas y asaltó almeja siendo un jugador de corta distancia con rodillo y brocha.

El tercero era Chocolate un rango S en Torreón, pez dorado y pintazonas siendo un jugador de largo alcance.

Pero el ultimo fue el más raro, el voto era para todo el mundo pero para estar en la lista tenía que ser votado por la misma comunidad hace unas dos semanas y considerado un participante de broma Siendo este el peor jugador de la ciudad Blue bueno en nada pésimo en todo, al final el jugador de broma era el cuarto más popular en la lista siendo rango C- en todas las áreas.

Blue estaba terminando su último encargo cuando una Marina entró de golpe espantando a Blue, Perla y Callie en el proceso.

—¡Blue eres el cuarto jugador!—

—De que hablas Marina— Dijo Blue extrañado por su amiga

—Recuerdas el team vs dream team—

—Si es para dar publicidad a nuevos equipos—

—exacto y resulta que eres el cuarto inkling escogido para el dream team —

Un "he" general se escucho de los tres presentes, lo que le siguió fue sacar sus teléfonos solo para ver qué era cierto, él estaría de nuevo en el escenario.

—Callie me voy al valle—

—Claro salúdame a Marie y no te sobre esfuerces —

—Claro, nos vemos luego—

Blue salió corriendo al valle octaling al llegar vio a Marie tomando un poco de té.

—Hola Blue que debo tu visita—

Blue le explicó la situación, Marie sabias que esto era algo importante para Blue era su sueño asta que este valle se lo arrebato.

—Déjame buscar las armas, ¿tienes una que te llame la atención?—

—De echó si , los dual nunca los e probado pero me gusta lo que e visto de ellos.—

—de acuerdo toma son los dual elite, son más fuerte que los normales pero funcionan para entrenar—

—Gracias—

Blue se paró enfrente de unos muñecos de prueba mientras los duales estaban en el piso, Marie estaba nerviosa todo el mundo sabía de su reacción al tomar un arma, y era poco decir que Marie tenía miedo ya que a su lado tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios por si Blue tiene una cris nerviosa.

—(Vamos Blue, tómalas ya no eres el mismo de antes)—

Blue tomó los dual en ese momento quería dejarlos ir pero recordó a Perla y Callie como lo trataban sin importar que nunca le dieron la espalda, ya una vez levantadas las puso en posición de disparo pero su cuerpo se congelaron y de nuevo sus memorias regresaron de una Orange y Yellow siendo su compañera de armas y entre comillas estudiante apoyándolo, le regresó la soltura a su cuerpo, pero el gatillo era otra cosa no podía jalarlo Marie lo veía en un lapso de quince minutos pudo apuntar y relajar su cuerpo pero aún no disparaba, Blue trago duro, real mente era imposible para el, ¿Por qué el, por qué tenía que llegar a este valle? —El valle—

Blue dijo sorprendiendo a Marie pero en la mente de Blue reaccionó y recordó.

—(Marie: por que no lo odias)~(Blue: aquí las conocí, simple mente no puedo odiarlo)~(Blue:Yo les quite su energía y reventé a tu gente)~(Marina: Blue no fue tu culpa Octavio pudo pedir un bebé volvagre pero decidió robar todos y no sufrimos ninguna perdida así que no te sientas mal)—

En ese último tramo de pensamiento disparó y por si fuera poco comenzó a disparar a todos los blancos y a maniobrar los dual mientras giraba, Marie por un momento vio a un Blue pasando entre los enemigos como en esa batalla final donde lo dio todo y se dio cuenta, ese reloj que se detuvo ese día comenzó a girar de nuevo.

Un Blue cansado y con respiración pesada hablo —eso fue, ¿real mente ese fui yo?— mas que preguntas era una forma de ver si era real.

—Si, te tomo unos treinta minutos pero lo lograste—

Blue vio a Marie ella le sonrió y estaba a punto de sonreír pero notó un dron que traía una caja que Marie recibió.

—Marie ¿que es eso?—

—Bueno mientras rodabas por hay, llame a Jairo para pedirle un favor— en eso Marie saca un carga tintas pero era diferente era completamente cromado, con válvulas del lado derecho y un recipiente de tinta pero este tenía una pequeña manguera dentro de un charco de la tinta de Marie.

—Ya que tenemos solo unas 28 horas para la batalla, tendremos que ir con un entrenamiento espartano—

—estás bromeando verdad jeje— dijo Blue riendo pero perdió sus colores a sentir un chorro de tinta pasando alado de su cabeza.

—este carga tinta es un prototipo para don oso s.a. Tiene un rango doble que el de doble calibre el tiempo de carga máxima es de tres segundos y gracias a esta cápsula especial no me quedaré sin tinta, así que te daré una ventaja de 5—

—espera esa arma esta mal en todo sentido—

—Blue tu tiempo se acabo— Marie río con su sonrisa pícara mientras una sombra se reflejaba en sus ojos amarillos y un Blue Asustado corrió por su vida mientras rodaba y disparaba a blancos como si no tuviera un mañana y tenía miedo de que ese pensamiento no estuviera erróneo.

Mientras tanto en un restaurante el equipo de Orange y Yellow festejaba ya que entraron en rango S en liga siendo un equipo pro en toda regla pero su celebración se interrumpió al ver que los resultados de su pelea de pasado mañana estaba desidia.

—Ya veo, red será difícil de controlar es muy bueno adaptándose a su entorno, mientras cinzolino es de tener cuidado, su experiencia era su mayor virtud y chocolate tiene reflejos excelentes—

—Cierto Violet pero podremos con ellos—

—Como dijo Yellow, podremos con ellos pero será un partido interesante —

—Genial tenemos mucha suerte, el otro equipo jugará sin un jugador—

—de que hablas Pink —

—El cuarto jugador es el peor de toda la ciudad—

Yellow y Orange vieron que el cuarto jugador era Blue,

—Que diablos— gritaron tanto Orange como Yellow a la vez.

valle 6:30 am

Blue yacía dormido en un sofá mientras una Marie lo veía —No as perdido tu toque agente 4, mi lindo agente 4— dándole un beso en los labios y yendo a dormí en la habitación de ella y Callie —Curioso arándanos, me gusta—

Bueno hay el nuevo capítulo y solo queda decir que ya estoy preparando otra historia, y pienso hacerlo de loud house otra vez, pero en vez de hacerlo de Lincoln pienso hacerlo de Lemy loud y si, tendrá reglas fuera de lo pre establecido por los creadores, o creador, o fan bace la verdad no se como este en eso sentí, ¿Por qué lo hago de ellos? una amiga me habló de los personajes y medio curiosidad y me agradaron los personajes, están bien definidos en carácter aún que sean una semi calca de sus madres, aún que son lo suficiente mente distintos para verlos como personajes con su propio trasfondo, así que esperen la historia.


	10. Chapter 10

Recomendación:escuchen Tide Goes out de Marie era lo que escuchaba mientras escribía esta escena.

—Desde ahora serás conocido como agente 4—

Aún recuerdo

—Hola, eres el nuevo agente, saludos soy el agente 1—

¿Que es esto?

—Y yo el agente 2—

¿eso lo sé?

—sabes antes teníamos un agente 3, pero este se retiró, algo relacionado con su paga, ¿he? No te paga el abue, digo capitán—

¿me pregunto, tendría algún tipo de sueldo?

La oscuridad se abrió paso y en medio de toda ella estaba Blue. Abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el vacío completo.

—¿Donde estoy?— se pregunto a si mismo, aún que no espero ningún tipo de respuesta.

Decidió caminar por ese vacío eterno que parecía no tener fin, pero al poco tiempo una sensación recorrió su cuerpo dándose cuenta que edificios salían de la oscuridad, deteniéndose al instante pero al hacerlo, los edificios lo imitaron, dejando algunos a la mitad o solo su techo al descubierto.

—¿Qué rayos?—

Sin nada más que hacer Blue siguió avanzando, dejando formarse la ciudad a sus espalda, mientras más caminaba, esa ciudad se tornaba más parecida a cromopolis, incluso con su torre tan característica.

—Ok, esto ya sobrepasó mi nivel de extrañes—

—No me sorprende que así sea—

Una voz le contestó a Blue. Blue reaccionó volteando a la dirección solo para encontrarse a si mismo, pero completamente oscuro.

—Tu te párese a mi—

—Bueno, soy tu o para explicarlo mejor, soy todo lo que te define—

—¿Qué significa eso?—

—Soy tus logros, tus miedo, tu valor, tu alegría, tu tristeza, tu ira, soy tu y tu eres yo—

—Ok, entonces si lo que dices es cierto, por que tenemos esta platica y por que mi mente te dio ese color—

—Es simple, el color es por el tema de las emociones, ¿sabes que es el negro?—

—El conjunto de todos los colores—

—Exactamente, soy el conjunto de todo lo que te define, y tu mente me dio este color, ya que no quería tener ningún tropiezo—

—¿tropiezo? De que estás hablando—

—La razón por la que estamos hablando en este momento—

En eso en los reflejos de todo los vidrios, las memorias de Blue aparecieron.

—Mis decisiones—

—Tu indecisiones—

—Mis culpas—

—Tus logros—

—¿Que es lo que quiero?—Blue dijo viendo un recuerdo aquel que era de él y su familia.

—Avanzar, cerrar este ciclo de miedo, y dar los primeros paso, mover eso reloj que se detuvo hace ya mucho tiempo—

—¿Por que asta ahora?—

—Todo lleva pasos, tú consciente y tu subconsciente no trabajan de la misma manera. Se podría decir que soy todo lo que te creo—

—Tu creaste al yo presente—

—Si… no eres el mismo cuando naciste, no eres el mismo cuando tenias diez años, toda tu experiencia, recuerdos, habilidades, soy todo eso y más—

—Soy tu reflejo y yo del tuyo—

—Efectivamente, actual mente estás a un paso de superar esa barrera—

Del suelo salió un muro enorme, pero dañado como si el tiempo y los años le estuviera pagando factura.

—¿Qué es eso?—

—Tus memorias, más específicamente las memorias Del Valle, las malas memorias del Valle—

—que pasará una vez que se rompa—

—No lo se—

—Tengo miedo—

—No eres el único—

—Sabes, el valle fue el mejor momento de mi vida y eso lo hace triste—

—Bueno eso sería para la parte consciente, para la subconsciente fue el beso de Perla—

—Ahora realmente estoy aterrado, que le diré a Perla—

—Vamos paso a paso, de acuerdo —

—Que tengo que hacer—

—Empuja la pared y caerá—

—¿Solo eso, por que me necesitas?—

—Es una barrera psicológica, se necesita de la parte consciente y subconsciente para tumbarla—

—¿Me dolerá?—

—Son todos los recuerdos que reprimimos, y estos llegarán de golpe, tal vez sintamos dolor, pero afuera será como un simple dolor de cabeza—

—Bueno, al mal paso—

—Darle prisa—

Los dos Blues pusieron las manos en el muro pero ninguno empujó.

—Puedo hacerte una pregunta—

—Claro—

—Que le contestó a Perla—

—La verdad no lo sé, nos gusta ella y otras cinco, si me lo preguntas, estamos en un pozo sin fondo—

—Tenía un poco de esperanza de que me contestaras con un si o un no—

—Yo quisiera lo mismo—

Los Blue's se rieron y ambos empujaron ese muro, de hay el dolor fue inmediato, los recuerdos uno a uno comenzaron a llegar, los octarianos, la vista de las ciudadelas, Las veces que fue reventado, las veces que reventó, el dolor de ser herido. Todo regreso a su mente.

Blue despertó sudando, todo regreso a su sitio, todos lo que trató de olvidar estos últimos años llegó a el, y lo golpeó como un camión.

—Ese sueño—

Blue estaba recapitulando todo lo hablando en su sueño, pero en eso entra Marie a la sala con una pijama verde con blanco.

—Blue estas bien—

—Si Marie, perdón por despertarte, solo fue un sueño—

—Quieres hablar de él—

En eso Blue olvido todo lo de su sueño, solo recordaba, sus memorias, aquellas que hace años no pasaban por su mente.

—Perdón pero, no recuerdo exactamente mi sueño—

—Es una pena, Bueno ya que despertaste ve a la habitación del abuelo a descansar—

6:30 Am Valle

El día comenzaba e como tal Marie despertó a Blue para el desayuno y el entrenamiento.

—Apúrate Blue que tenemos que entrenar—

—Marie mínimo déjame descansar, ayer fue complicado (por no decir traumático)—

—Nada de eso, tenemos que prepararte para mañana, Claro terminaremos temprano para que descanses—

—Bueno mínimo podré relajarme—

—Y por lo mismo, será lo doble de estricto hoy—

—Estas bromeando ¿verdad?—

—De echó no lo está Blue— Hablo Callie desde la entrada

—Si Callie y yo te entrenaremos, ya que sabes esquivar enemigos a larga distancia, pero te faltan los de corta y mediano rango—

—Hay entró yo, Marie te atacara mientras la cubro o viceversa—

—Así que tienes 5 segundo para correr— en eso Tanto como Callie y Marie sacaron sus armas.

—¡No otra vez!—Blue salió corriendo esperando escapar de este entrenamiento espartano.

El entrenamiento del infierno, Blue no podía acercarse a un charco de tinta por miedo a que Callie estuviera hay, sin las veces que Marie lo reventó cuando perseguía a Callie.

—Bueno terminamos Blue ve a darte un baño—

—Gracias a dios que terminamos— Blue respiraba cansado mientras veía a Callie con una toalla en el cuello acercándose con Marie y el.

—No te desanimes Blue, así que apúrate y vamos por algo que comer y Marie también date un baño—

Así Marie fue al baño de su abuelo mientras Blue tomaba el de invitados.

Cromopolis 4:00 pm

—Y donde comemos chicas—

—Bueno, recuerdo un restaurante aquí cerca, era uno de nuestros patrocinadores hace tiempo, lo recuerdas Marie—

—Si el dueño era muy amable—

El tercio llegó a al restaurante que a simple vista se notaba el ambiente familiar y acogedor.

—Y dime Blue, que armas piensas llevar—

—Tengo que ver Callie, no estado en esto desde, Bueno ya sabes lista negra y esas cosas—

—cierto pero en nivel de experiencia eres treinta, así que todas las armas están a disposición—

—Marie tiene razón Blue, llegaste a treinta así que no te tienes que preocupar por el arma simplemente prueba cual te acomoda más—

Los tres continuaron comiendo, platicando y riendo la verdad era un ambiente bastante alegre el de esos tres.

—Sabes Blue si ganas te daré algo especial, jeje—

—¿Que sería ese premio? Callie—

—Es una sorpresa, así que esfuérzate para conseguirlo—

—Eso estará difícil me enfrento a Orange, prácticamente nos sabemos el libro de arriba a bajo—

—Blue cuando una chica te dice que te dará algo especial tienes que decirle que aras todos lo posible, se caballeroso—

—Lo siento Marie—

—No te preocupes, pero qué tal si yo también te doy un premio si ganas así tendrás razones para ganar—

—He lo intentaré—

Blue fue el primero en retirarse ya que tenía que ir a la armería, dejando a las dos estrellas comiendo y en silencio que duro poco.

—Así que ¿premio especial?—

—Bueno, no fui la única en proponerse, y dime desde cuando te atrae Blue—

—Siempre me pareció lindo, ademas como agentes tú tienes bajo tu cuidad yo a mi lindo agente 4—

—Y no me as contestado mi pregunta—

—El día que Perla durmió con el, cuando fuimos a al cañón a reparar el televisor, simplemente el sentimiento nació cuando me platicó por que él no dejó todo esto, simple mente creo que me di cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía, ademas tenemos aparte los sentimientos de Perla y Marina—

—Espera ¿a Marina también le gusta?—

—Si recuerda cómo ve a sus pretendientes y cómo ve a Blue, y notarás que lo ve con ojos de enamorada—

—Tienes razón, pero esto es complicado— dejando caer la cabeza en la mesa

—No tiene que serlo Callie—

—De que hablas—

En eso saca un libro pequeño pero que en letras doradas que muestra el título leyes inkling's

—¿Las leyes?—

—Página 127, ley 340—

Callie paso las páginas asta llegar a la ley dicha y abriendo los ojos.

—Pero estas bien con esto— Callie hablo tan rápido como termino de leer.

—Yo si—

—Pero según esto el inkling sea chico o chica debe tener suficiente sustento para ellos—

—Blue no es pobre, y gana muy bien al año, solo vive en un departamento por que está soltero sin olvidar que el departamento es suyo—

—Pero también debe tener cierto reconocimiento—

—Blue es el salvador del zapfish, también evitó una futura guerra entre los inkling y los octarianos, así que logros tiene de sobra, más que tenemos al abuelo y a algunos octarianos que pueden dar fe de eso—

—sabes que no será fácil ¿verdad?—

—Nunca lo a sido—

—y si yo no lo permito—

El silencio reino en ese momento.

Marie sonrió —es tu decisión pero si es tu decisión y yo gano espero que te quedes firme a la tuya como a la mía—

—Jeje me pregunto como lo tomara el abuelo—

—¿El abuelo? Nuestros fans van a casar a Blue—

—Cierto, y si se nos unen off the hook Blue estará en muchos problemas con nuestros fans—

—Solo espero que seamos nosotras cuatro nada más—

—No contaría con ello—

—Yo tampoco, lo tenemos que admitir, Blue es un mujeriego–

—Si pero que te parece hablar con las chicas, hoy tiene ensayo y las tengo que ir haber—

—Me gusta esa idea—

Azul+verde+rosa= Negro

Una combinación de sensaciones

Dato curioso: Nuestros sueños son rápidamente desechados por nuestra mente, por eso si quieres recordar tus sueños en los primeros minutos de a ver despertado busca escribirlos en un cuaderno.

Y Otra cosa leí los comentarios del anterior capítulo y déjenme decirles que no, avía visto sus obras pero nunca las e leído, pero lo are me interesó, y sobre los labios con sabor me parece recordad que lo saque del anime mirmo zibang, aún que puedo estar equivocado ya que también está el tema de love hina y demás animes del género romance que e visto.

Bueno eso es todo.


	11. Chapter 11

Blue camino por la tienda de Jairo buscando un par de duals que comprar pero le resultaba difícil decidir por cuál elegir,

—Jairo cual me recomiendas de los duals—

—Bueno tomando en cuenta que antes eras usuario de rodillo, la verdad no sabría decirte—

Blue no sabía qué arma usar y la verdad tampoco sabía las diferencias de estos.

—Pero puedo recomendarte según tu desempeño en el octovalle—

—Solo te gusta lucirte—

—Puede ser haha, Bueno te recomiendo estos tres—

Jairo saco tres estuches todos con duales diferentes.

El primero era unos dual bastante grandes de color rojo.

—Estos son los barredora doble, que no te engañe su tamaño son ligeros y podrás moverte casi al instante de haber rodado pero el giro es lento así que atento, ademas que su distancias de dispara es grande pero en cadencia de disparo es uno de los más bajos de su tipo—

Blue los tomó y efectivamente eran ligeros.

—El siguiente es el atomizador dual, son de corto a mediano alcance pero son especial mente rápidos a la hora de disparar lo que te dará ventaja si tomas a alguien desprevenido, cabe decir que el giro de estos son de los más rápidos en su categoría, cabe destacar que tengo la versión maestra de esta arma que cambia su kit secundario y especial—

Blue los tomó y real mente le gustaba el diseño de este.

—Y por último los dual 525, tal vez las más difíciles de dominar, verás su rango es corto, su cadencia baja, su daño es el más alto en los dual pero su consumo de tinta es alto, tal vez pienses que no es lo mejor, pero tienen un truco, al girar aumenta el daño y la distancia de estos lo que lo hace perfecta para peleas donde te veas arrinconado, como dije, lo más difíciles es dominar pero su recompensa no tiene igual—

Blue pensó cada uno de los duals era diferente pero siendo sincero cada uno era para diferentes situaciones, sin lugar a dudadas, las tres eran buena opciones pero tenía que pensar bien cual escoger.

Mientras Blue debatía, un equipo estaba tomando una reunión.

—Muy bien así estarán las cosas, los escenarios de ese día será la galería y el puerto, así que Orange es seguro que uses tu carga tinta, te dejaré la opción a ti.—

—Entendido capitán—

—Yellow, al ver muchas esquinas y barricadas necesitaremos un lanza motas, de preferencia de baja cadencia y distancia media—

—Ok—

—Pink llevarás unos dual o un rociador o en su defecto un aerógrafo—

—si si—

—Y en mi caso llevaré un rodillo para ganar terreno—

—No se por que se preocupan tanto, recuerden que el equipo contrario jugará con uno menos—

—Pink, yo en tu lugar no hablaría así, no debemos confiarnos—

—La señorita estrella en acenso Orange, le tiene miedo al peor jugador de la liga, hahaha —

—No tengo miedo Pink. (Simplemente es respeto)—

—Ya chicas, no peleen, recuerden que este es el primer paso para ser considerados pros, y confiarnos tampoco ayuda y menos con dos rango S y un rango A en todas las áreas.—

—Yellow tiene razón, así que demos por terminada esta junta, descansen que mañana es un día importante—

Los cuatro se fueron para prepararse para su gran debut, como equipo pro.

Mientras en los estudios de noticias más específicamente en los camerinos.

—Muy bien Perla, Marina lo hicieron bien, el día de hoy, pero no les mentiré, no estoy aquí por temas de trabajo—

—Ok entonces ¿donde vamos a comer?—

—Tampoco es para eso, es algo relacionado a Blue, Perla—

—¿Le pasó algo a Blue?—

—No es nada grave Marina, así que tranquila es más… personal—

—es sobre quien se queda con Blue verdad—

—Algo así Perla—

—¿He, quedarse con Blue, de que están hablando?—

—Bueno no es secreto que todas aquí nos gusta Blue de una manera romántica—

—¿Qué les gusta Blue? ¿Perla a ti también te gusta?—

—Si Marina—

—y en total somos cuatro amigas atraídas por el mismo chico—

—si, y es complicado pero Marie tiene un plan, pero puede no ser de su agrado—

—¿plan? Piensan llevárselo a una isla o algo—

—No Perla, es más un acuerdo—

—escuchó—

—Yo también—

De hay en adelante una discusión se desató en los camerinos, Marie dando sus puntos y Perla dando los suyos, pero Marie seguía argumentando que si alguien ganaba de las dos se mantuvieran con su decisión asta el final.

—Eso es jugar sucio Marie—

—¿funciono?—

—Si, estoy dentro pero pido la primera noche, ya que fui la primera en declararme—

—Justo—

—Bueno después decidiremos el orden de las demás ya que mañana Blue hace su debut, así que a descansar Perla, Marina—

Las cuatro se despidieron para ir a sus hogares, y fue difícil descansar, ya que no dejaban de pensar en cómo reaccionaría Blue con las cuatro súper estrellas dé cromopolis como sus parejas.

Mientras tanto en un restaurante en el centro. Blue tomaba una taza de café esperando a sus compañeros de equipo para el día de mañana.

—Así que tu eres Blue, un gusto soy chocolate—

—Un gusto—

—Me alegra no ser el último, mi nombre es red un gusto—

—Todos a tiempo, eso habla bien de ustedes, Cinzolino un gusto—

—Bueno Blue ¿que armas piensas usar para el combate de mañana?—

—Usare unos dual—

—Ok red te parece un lanza motas —

—Perfecto Cin—

—En mi caso usaré una brocha, lo más seguro es que usen un rodillo de carbono—

—Sip, los equipos nuevos usan mucho los ligeros, en mi caso mi 4K está a su servicio—

—Muy bien, no les dejemos fácil esto a los nuevos—

La noche estaba en su apogeo y el dream team platicaba sobre cómo sobrellevar al rival, y con ello sacar ventaja tomando el centro, pero algo dicho por Blue les llamó la atención al grupo.

—La más peligrosa de su team es Orange, su experiencia en batallas es bastante y los dos mapas permiten mucha cubierta para su arma principal—

—Para ser el peor de la liga te informas bien—

—¿he? me lo tomaré como un cumplido chocolate—

—haha tranquilos lo que menos queremos todos es dar un mal espectáculo así que demos todo allá afuera—

—Red tiene razón, será un batalla de demostración, pero es la oportunidad de demostrar nuestro nivel—

Dicho eso el team procedió a tomar y hablar sobre la táctica ya sería de la madrugada cada uno tomó rumbo a su hogar.

Ya esa noche donde todos descansaban una octoling no podía conciliar el sueño.

—(Marie, Callie y Perla están enamoradas de Blue)—

Estaba recostada en su cama a su lado un peluche de un inkling azul, mientras tanto del otro uno de un inkling rosa con una corona blanca en ella.

—(compartirlo, puede que sea la solución, amo a Blue pero, Perla también lo ama, Perla fue mi primera amiga, mi mejor amiga, me dio un lugar al cual llamar hogar después de dejar las tropas, si me dieran a escoja entre Blue y Perla, escogería a Perla sin dudar, incluso dejaría que ella se quedara con Blue, vería a las dos personas que amo felices… gracias por pensar en compartirlo, con solo pensar en ese final, duele.. duele más de lo que pensé)—

La madrugada se transforma en día a solo dos horas de la batalla, todos los lados tenían que pensar en su meta, dos teams buscando la gloria, un grupo evitando una guerra de amor, y un chico eliminando los fantasmas del pasado.

PS: la razón del por que asta ahora actualizo, pues la octo expansión y pc jodida, saben lo aburrido qué pasó el día acabo mis deberes y toda vía son las cuatro de la tarde. Bueno mínimo conseguí una pc prestada


	12. Chapter 12

Hoy es el día, hoy la partida del dream team.

Blue se levantó y comenzó su día a día, tomó un baño y un desayuno lo bastante pesado para soportar lo que venía, su gran regreso a las batallas territoriales.

—(Quedan dos horas para el partido… estoy aterrado)—

Blue estaba caminando al centro de cromopolis, más específicamente al centro de batallas, no ayudaba que el lugar estaba lleno de inkling que querían ver el partido.

Decir que era un evento único era poco, muchos novatos veían las estrategias y el nivel de habilidad que podrían disfrutar, mientras los más veteranos verían los movimientos y esos pequeños detalles que pueden darles ventajas cuando batallen contra ellos, real mente es un evento con más de una cara,

Blue se sentó en el loby de su equipo, ya era un tiempo que esperaba para una partida y más teniando por primera vez una partida con sus duales, que estos eran las fundidoras 525 duales, los mejores para ir solo, con minas de rastreo y jetpack, perfecto para ir solo y ayudar a tu team con visión y daño.

El tiempo pasaba y todo su team se reunió estaban esperando la presentación de los equipos.

—Yeaaaah, bienvenidos al partido de team vs dreeeam— Perla presentaba

—así es, el escenario a sido decidido, este será el puerto—

—Perfecto para francotiradores con esos pasillos estrechos y lanza motas por esas esquinas—

—También cosas como rodillos es popular en este mapa—

—Y ya es hora, del lado derecho el equipo de los populares no necesita presentación por que el mismo público os escogió, el dream team con su capitán por popularidad reeeeeed—

—Mientras del lado izquierdo, el team que quiere entrar en las grandes ligas el team que maneja una de los mejores francotiradores del rango s, el team Song bird—

El público festejaba los dos equipos mientras un conteo regresivo marcaba el inicio de la partida al llegar al cero todos salieron de las bases de regeneración.

Todos salieron de la base. Pero Blue sentía todo en cámara lenta, escuchando los gritos y ovaciones de la gente, en su mente recordó los buenos y malos momentos qué pasó y solo dos palabras pasaron por su cabeza.

—Puedo hacerlo—

La batalla dio inicio como era de esperarse, los equipos procuraron la zona central, mientras los francotiradores cuidaban los laterales, en busca de un jugador, y para sorpresa de pocos el primero en ser reventado fue Blue que estaba en sus pensamientos.

—(Vamos concéntrate) Como esa vez—

Blue comenzó a a tararear una tonada (calamari inkatation) sin vacilar tomó rumbo a la batalla de nuevo solo para encontrar a Pink y Yellow habían ganado terreno.

—Vamos Yellow esto es pan comido—

—Pink no te confíes( perdón Blue, pero quiero ganar)—

Pink rodó dos veces para quedar enfrente de Blue, mientras Yellow le negaba en lado izquierdo pero nadie espere que Blue aceptara el reto de Pink, la diferencia es que Blue solo rodó una vez, para quedar enfrente más que los duals 525 aumenta el daño el resultado era obvio.

—Nunca bajes la guardia—

Pink fue reventada Yellow se sorprendió por eso, apuntó su lanza motas pero antes de que disparara Blue rodó de nuevo quedando atrás de Yellow.

Yellow regresó a la base, solo para ver una Pink con una rabieta maldiciendo al inkling de color azul.

—eso les paso por confiadas, si quieren ganarle tendrán que administrar mejor sus recursos—

—Diablos nos ganó el peor de la liga—

—Tranquilízate pink, esto apenas inicia— Orange comentó mientras reventaba a dos del equipo rival —Además nunca espere que le ganaran, ese es mi trabajo—

—Hablas como si lo conocieras Orange—

—Si Pink, el y yo nos conocemos bien el uno al otro, cubran me, que si yo no lo reviento, Blue llegara asta la base—

—Sabes que estás en desventaja verdad—

—Solo cúbreme, Blue y yo les daremos un show que seguro disfrutarán violet—

Mientras del otro lado del mapa.

—Esos movimientos fueron muy avanzados Blue, como diablos estás en la lista negra—

—Solo digamos que tenía cierto problema, pero ya estoy bien y… Chica loca quiere un uno vs uno—

Red vio a que se refería, Orange el francotirador con más rachas de victorias en el círculo profesional estaba caminando hacia adelante, su caminata con su lanza tinta en su hombro demostró que no le importaba nada.

—¿Te cubrimos?—

—Si, esto es algo entre ella y yo—

—Muy bien ya escucharon, cúbranlo que ni una gota de tinta les interrumpa, al público le encanta los duelos — Red grito la orden para que todos se movieran.

Blue y Orange, estaban frente a frente.

—Y ¿por que el uno contra uno?—

—Quería recordar esos días practicando juntos—

—Buenos tiempos, ¡publico a la cuenta de tres!—

El público grito, ver los duelos uno a uno era raros, pero muy emocionantes y sin más el público comenzó con un gran tres, cuando el dos se escuchó los músculos se tensaron, al uno los dos comenzaron a moverse Blue a la derecha y Orange a la izquierda, el público gritó un fuerte Go dando inicio el duelo.

Blue y Orange se sumergían en la tinta, nadie veía nada los más novatos esperaban viendo donde antes estaban parados, pero los más experimentados veían alrededor esperando el primer movimiento, pero de detrás de un contenedor salió una bomba.

Blue sin previo aviso salió de la tinta corriendo para salir del rango, mientras tanto Orange avanzó mientras cargaba su arma, pero a tocar el area donde su bomba explotó, una mina reventó dejándola sin el factor sorpresa, Blue rodó disparándose sus armas, Orange regresó a cubrirse pero antes de estar segura recibió un dispara, y dejándola con menos terreno para moverse.

Blue se sumergió para recuperar tinta, ya cargado salió de la tinta y rodó para tener distancia y daño extra, pero Orange ya lo esperaba, su francotirador estaba cargado al tope, soltó el gatillo todos estaban por festejar la victoria de la francotiradora, pero Blue activo su especial el jet-pack salvándolo del disparo, dejándolo en una posición favorable, disparó unas veces cerrándole las rutas de escape a Orange, pero antes de que le disparara a ella activó su especial burbujas, abanicó directo a Blue creando una barrera que interceptó su disparo, los inkling en el público estaban eufóricos por la habilidad de ambos, cada disparo del jet-pack era respondido por una burbuja y lo inevitable pasó el jet-pack se sobre calentó y regresó a su posición, para regresar como el inicio con Orange apuntando su arma cargada asía el, Blue giro evitando el disparo, pero al hacerlo notó que su entorno oscureció, dándose la vuelta vio una burbuja apuntó de reventar, giro asía Orange para escapar sabiendo que no podría contestar, Orange esperaba sin más dio un paso atrás solo para notar la tinta de Blue, este pequeño detalle le ganó una fuerte ráfaga de tinta de Blue asta que la burbuja reventó.

La fuerza de los disparos la mando más atrás donde estaba la tinta enemiga, levantó la mirada solo para ver en la tinta de su color algo chisporroteando, de hay salió Blue con bastante tinta y cada segundo era más por estar en la tinta enemiga, pero ella era lo mismo, los dos se apuntaron y dispararon solo para que nada pasara, ambos no tenían tinta sin dudar se lanzaron a su propia tinta pero a punto de llegar sonó el pitido final haciendo a ambos resbalen.

—Pero que partido no lo crees Marina—

—Eso fue el mejor duelo que e visto, pero alguien tiene que ganar así que judd y justito digan al ganador—

Los dos comenzaron ese baile que ponía nervioso a todos y la bandera se alzó.

Y gana song bird.


	13. Chapter 13

Importante Antes de empezar, tengo tres cosas que decir la primera perdón por no actualizar, me tomo más tiempo de lo esperado pensar en la historia de lo que creí, la Segunda es que este cap tiene lemon ya justificando el M en la historia, como tal es mi primer lemon pero la idea de esto es que se lo pueden saltar Sin problemas, no hablarán de la trama de la historia tal vez de sentimientos o una charla pequeña pero nada importante, así que si no les gusta no hay ningún problema, estas se pueden saltar y serán lo último de los cap, la tercera tengo una idea para una historia, la cual será de Please don't bully me Nagato, y como el nombre lo dice será un harem entre el prota y las cuatro chicas, y veré si me animo con una historia de harem yuri de watamote, me sorprende como cambio el manga con forme a los ships, pero eso no está ni en la mente es más a futuro que otra cosa, bueno Gracias.

Blue se sentía… bueno el no sabía que sentir, tenia felicidad, tristeza, frustración y una calma difícil de explicar.

—Y bueno de parte de todos aquí, aplaudimos este enfrentamiento y ahora el MVP fue—

La pantalla mostró a Blue con un total de ochenta puntos, dejando atrás a Orange con setenta puntos.

—Felicidades Blue, lo diste todo y como tal de regalo esta la discografía completa de las squid sister y nosotras off the hook— Perla vitoreó dándole los regalos pero le tomó de sorpresa, la voz de su compañera.

—Bueno perla, de echo queda otro premio—

—¿No se me informó?—

Marina se acercó a Blue, sin miedo lo beso, y no un beso simple, este sonrojo a los presentes.

Todos tenían una cara estupefacta, menos un grupo.

—Espera que rayos—

—eso no puede ser—

—Le doy mi colección de off the hook el que me traiga su cabeza—

—Red por que estas tan tranquilo—

—soy team perla—

Eso se escuchaba por todos lados, Pink solo veía a la pareja que aún continuaba su beso, asta que el sonido parecido a una lata aplastada y un *crunch* llamo su atención volteando a ver a sus dos compañeras, la primera era Yellow con su lanza mota aplastada como si simple aluminio fuera, mientras a su lado Orange tenía su lanza tinta partido en dos, lo que la aterró fue que estaba de la parte más gruesa y robusta del arma.

—¿Estás chicas tienen prensas industriales en sus manos?—

Mientras en la sala de espera, estaba Callie y Marie viendo, bueno Callie estaba en una esquina con ojos asustados ya que su prima, la tranquila y sarcástica prima tenía una mirada que asustaba.

—Callie—

—Si—contestó con un tartamudeo

—Dale el día libre a Blue mañana—

Callie solo asintió con la cabeza

El momento del beso, Blue perdió la cabeza, estaba en un terreno medio, si dejarse llevar y sentirse bien, o temer por Perla.

Mientras tanto Marina se sentía genial, beso a su enamorado en medio de todos, dejando en claro su amor por Blue.

Perla estaba perpleja sólo atinar —Eso no lo vi venir—

Se separaron, más de uno estaba esperando algo de los dos lados, una de la idols más famosas había besado a un chico, si demostró una gran habilidad, pero fue tan espontáneo.

—Eso fue increíble Blue—

—Si—

Blue se congelo, atrás de Marina había una turba furiosa, Blue por instinto dio un paso atrás, y todos dieron un paso adelante. Marina volteo por el ruido asustándose, pero duro poco ya que perla la toma de brazo alejándola de en medio.

—¡Corre!—

Perla grito, y como si fuera el disparo de inicio de una carera, Blue corrió por su vida mientras lo perseguían, corrió por las calles asta saltar por una alcantarilla.

—(¿los perdí?)—

Blue respiro pesadamente, mientras asomaba su cabeza. Ya viendo que nadie lo perseguía se fue caminando a su su edificio de apartamentos,

—( que haré, perla me matará)— pensaba Blue mientras esperaba llegar a su piso.

—(que hago, salgo de un problema, solo para entrar a otro)—

Salió del elevador, y camino solo para ver a una Perla esperándolo enfrente de su puerta,

—al fin llegas, Blue— dijo Perla, aún que Blue noto que cambió su ropa con una camisa sin mangas, unos pantalones de cuero de color negro, con unos botas cafés.

—¿He? Que, Perla yo—

—¿No me invitarás a pasar?—

—Claro, perdón—

Blue abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Perla, real mente tenía miedo, Perla era una de sus mejores amigas, pero ahora Perla no solo se le confesó, si no también Marina. —Estoy muerto— susurró

—Si un poco, dejarte besar en medio de todos los fans, no fue lo más inteligente—

—Si tampoco espere eso—

—Lo se, sorprendente verdad, pero dejando eso de lado quería una respuesta—

—Ho, no puedes esperar más—

—Esa no fue una pregunta—

—No la necesitas si ya sabes la respuesta, era más como un deseo—

—y bien, escucho—

—Estoy jodido, apenas salgo de este maldito bloqueo en mi cabeza, sabes soy el agente cuatro, luche contra los pulpos durante seis meses, apenas descansaba en una cabaña para seguir luchando, el primer agente tres no soporto y se marcho, durante la primera semana, me dejo el estrés, todo lo que conocía estaba siendo amenazado, pero.

Para protegerlo tenía que ser el villano de un pueblo con pocos recursos, yo me di asco, no podía verme como un héroe o como el bueno, ya simplemente tenía miedo de ser un villano real, no podía tomar un arma, no podía disparar sin recordad a todos los octarianos que revente, al principio no me importaba pero cuando más tiempo pasaba, me di cuenta que eran iguales a nosotros, solo querían una mejor vida y yo se las arrebate, pero después de tanto tiempo me pude sanar, pero no puedo darte una respuesta, soy un asco, yo no puedo decir esas palabras que quieres oír, yo simplemente no puedo decírtelo por qué aún que lo que siento por ti es claro, no eres la única en mi cabeza, yo no valgo tu atención perdóname.—

Las lágrimas salían de Blue mientras permanecía sentado en el suelo, saco a relucir su mayor problema, su autoestima, especial mente en cuestiones amorosas, Perla se quedó en silencio, tomó a Blue de la camisa y lo levantó, y sin ningún aviso lo golpeó mandándolo al sofá, el golpe fue brutal, lo suficientemente para sacar un poco de sangre a Blue, perla lo tomó de nuevo pero no vino ningún golpe, solo lo obligó a ver a Perla a los ojos.

—Callie me lo dijo, tenías problemas, podría a ver ayudado pero el inkling no quiso asta hace unos días, estoy enojada es más estoy furiosa, tú y yo somos similares, tenemos dudas especial mente en el amor tal vez no tenga idea de la batalla que peleaste, mucho menos de lo que sufristes estos años, pero al final gracias por darme una respuesta, y tienes razón eres basura por tener a más de una chica en tu cabeza—

Blue al escuchar eso solo quería llorar, perdió a su mejor amiga, y todo por sus miedo otra vez sus malditos miedos.

Perla lo arrojó al sofá de nuevo y se sentó en su regazo sin perder el contacto visual—Pero, ¡eres mi maldita basura Blue, te quedó claro!—

Y sin más lo beso, un beso tan agresivo que no avía lugar para el aire.

Aviso- inicio de lemon, si no te gusta, aquí termina el cap, nos vemos en el siguiente capituló-

El beso no era como el otro, no era coqueto, no era amoroso, era simple lujuria, era placentero por extraño que sonara era estimulante, pequeños gemidos se escuchaban de parte de los dos participantes y aún que el aire faltaba ninguno se resignaba, asta que ambos se separaron.

—Wow eso fue diferente que la primera vez, ¿no crea Blue?—

—¿por qué?—

—Te amo, y como tal tengo que hacértelo entender… bueno ya lo sabes pero quiero que te quede claro soy tu primera chica, y reclamo lo que es mío—

Perla levantó su camisa deja su pecho al descubierto, mientras su corona caía a lado, Blue como si eso fuera una señal tomó su pecho en sus labios.

—Me alegra que sepas a donde vamos, pero es un poco injusto—

Perla en un movimiento le quitó la camisa a Blue, dejándola ver lo delgado y un poco tonificado de su cuerpo.

—Perla, yo no tengo—

Perla sacó de su pantalón unos condones.

—Lo tengo cubierto—

Inmediatamente Blue asalto sus labios de nuevo si el primero fue estimulante este era otro mundo, la parte superior rosando entre ellos mientras un beso más apasionado se daba.

Perla se levantó del regazo de Blue y sujeto sus pantalones bajándolos de golpe, Blue inmediatamente emuló lo que su compañera dejándolos completamente desnudos, real mente los dos se observaron un buen tiempo, Perla tomó uno de los condones y con nervios lo puso en su compañero.

—crees que es mal momento decir que es mi primera vez—

—Ya somos dos Perla —

Blue se sentó en el sofá, mientras Perla volvió a estar en su regazo, poco a poco sus caderas comenzaron a bajar, ya a medio tramo, Perla se detuvo.

—O, no duele tanto como dicen pero como arde—

Blue le dio otro beso, eso fue suficiente para que sus caderas chocaran.

—Quedémonos así un rato te parece—

—Claro perl —

Aún que no cambiaron la postura, Blue besaba su cuello, mientras Perla mordía un poco su oreja, no pasó mucho tiempo asta que Perla levantó sus caderas, y las bajaba de nuevo, primero fue un ritmo irregular y algo torpe, pero ningunos de los dos le importo, eran solo ellos dos, y an tes de darse cuenta Blue se unió al movimiento, ahora un choque de caderas, se llevaba acabo, Cada vez era más rápido y constante, Perla solo podía besar a Blue mientras sostenía su cabeza para que no se alejara de ella, mientras tanto Blue recorría su cuerpo con sus manos tomando nota donde era más sensible Perla dándole una idea.

Blue tomó la iniciativa y acostó a Perla en el sofá, podía ver ver todo su cuerpo esa pies blanca como el mármol, estaba real mente enamorado, y sin miedo comenzó su movimiento de caderas, ninguno de los dos podía explicarlo, todo era similar, solo la posición cambio pero era más excitante, Blue podía ver a Perla completamente, si miraba un poco alto vería la cara roja y algo pérdida de Perla, mientras si bajaba un poco podía ver donde se unían obligándolo a ir más rápido, mientras por su lado Perla podía ver la cara de Blue esforzarse para complacerla, mientras si bajaba podía ver sus caderas en constante choque, pero la sensación de Blue recorriendo su cuerpo, pasando sus dedos por su espalda y glúteos real mente la enloquecían, obligando a Blue a besarla de nuevo tomando la cabeza, mientras trataba de sostenerse de la espalda marcándolo con sus uñas, real mente solo un cambio de pose lo hacía tan diferente, Perla quería probar algo más, estaba cerca de su límite, pero de un empuje acostó a Blue mientras ella estaba cabalgándolo, Perla se sentía en total poder, Blue movía la cadera pero ella tenía el control, era increíble sus caderas subían y bajaban mientras veía a Blue esforzándose por más placer, era real mente embriagador este sentimiento y Perla lo disfrutaba, continuo con el movimiento de arriba hacia abajo antes de comenzar a dejarse caer a medio camino, era otra sensación, Blue sentía que chocaba con algo dentro de Perla mientras este le recorría toda la espina dorsal, para Perla no era diferente, ese golpe profundo dentro ella era de otro mundo, ella dio una vez y sentía que algo salía.

—Blue estoy apunto—

—Perla ya no creo poder—

Perla levantó sus caderas mientras Blue las bajo lo más que podía y los dos envistieron dejando un gran orgasmo los golpeará a los dos, Perla se dejó caer en el pecho de Blue mientras esté la abrazaba, y sin previo aviso los dos se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
